You're mine
by Celiyan
Summary: Raenthica and Helston, two different kingdoms with a great war. Prince Judai has to face his enemy and meets his new lover Jesse, which is on the dark side Helston. What will happen when Judai gets caught by Jehu and had been forced to do awful things? Darkspiritshipping, spiritshipping. WARNING: Lemon, rape, strong language, fancharacters.
1. Chapter 1

Celiyan and DarkAnimeWink here!~

So, here is the first part of 'You're mine' written by the amazing DarkAnimeWink and (The less amazing) me!

We wrote it together, so it might be hard to read. We hope you'll have fun reading it though.

Oh, almost forgot!

Akasuki Yuki is Judai's mother, and Tsukashi Yuki is Judai's father,

I do NOT own Yu-gi-oh GX ! (Neather does DarkAnimeWink :C )

Judai: I'm glad they don't.. or else I woul've been raped in every part.

Celi: That's not true! If I did, you would've been chained up to a wall with Jehu with you, every night, with a whip..

Jehu: .. I kinda like that Idea.

Judai: IN YOUR DREAMS!

* * *

Ever heard of a war between mythical creatures called demons, angels, dragons and mages? Most of the people have, but never believed in it. But sadly enough, it did happen. The war lasted at least two years between the rulers King Jehu, the king of the dark side Helston, and King Tsukashi Yuki, father of Judai Yuki and the ruler of the light side Raenthica. Both kings had their knights, the ones they trusted the most. King Jehu had his knight Haou, king Tsukashi Yuki had his and his son's knight Chazz Princeton. Seven years after the war finally stopped, prince Judai turned sixteen, which meant he was getting engaged to princess Alexis Rhodes, a girl he never met before by his father. At the same time was a boy named Jesse, forced into a training to become the new unofficial knight of king Jehu.

* * *

Tsukashi called his son over. "Judai, your fiance will be here soon, you'll like her. She's a beautiful young lady." he smiled, looking down at his child. Judai sighed, turning his head to the window as he looked at the beautiful garden filled with his favorite white roses. "I know father, its just that I'm a bit nervous, I never met this girl before". His father simply smiled, ruffling the young princes hair. "Don't worry son, I bet she's as nervous as you, any girl should feel privileged to be wed to my son." he said, hoping to boost the others confidence. Judai stared one more time out of the window, looking at the little children who where playing outside. "It still feels a little bit weird to be engaged to a woman two years before the wedding. What if I wont love her as much as she love's me, or if she wont love me as much I love her?" Judai sighed. The king shook his head fondly, sitting next to Judai. "I know how you're feeling, I went through the same thing when I was a young boy like you. I had the same worries but me and your mother are deeply in love, as you will be with princess Alexis, she will be your queen." Judai stood up, looking at his father while he thought about the situation. It was a bit fast for the young prince to be engaged at this age, and it brought a lot of stress with him. "I'm going to rest until princess Alexis arrives. It has been a busy and stressful day." said Judai while a big yawn escaped his mouth. His father nodded. "Of course son, you'll need your rest." he smiled while putting a hand on the prince's shoulder. "You're being very brave Judai, I'm proud of you." Judai looked one more time at his father, while he laid down in his bed. As soon as his father closed the door behind him, he felt asleep. "Thank you, father" where the last words he said before it went black.

* * *

The orange eyes of the dark king watched over the boy that was Jesse as he trained, smirking to himself. He glanced behind him as he heard someone approach him. Yellow eyes met Orange eyes as Haou kneel before his king. "The preparations for the attack has been made my king, we will wait for further instructions." Jehu nodded. "Good, Haou. When the time is right we will send our knight, he's strong and getting stronger." he smirked. Haou stood up, looking at the same boy as his king. "When will we strike? Tsukashi had his guard down because he thinks he and his family are save, that's a good time to attack." Jehu thought over what he'd been told. "Hmm, if that is the case tonight we should attack, it will be the best time." Haou kneel one more time for his king. "I shall tell the others to be prepared for our attack, victory will be ours tonight." Haou stood up, bowing before he reached the heavy door. Jehu smirked, looking out of the window down to the boy. "Indeed it shall." he chuckled before walking to his chamber.

* * *

Tsukashi left his sons room and returned to his throne. He looked over to his queen Akasuki Yuki and smiled softly. "Our son is getting married my queen, he's becoming a man". Akasuki sighed. "Not until he's eighteen, which is still two years waiting. What if Judai decides in these two years he wont marry Alexis Rhodes? Our whole tradition would be broken if he wont marry her." she looked desperate at her man. "Do not worry so much my love, he will love her as I love you." He smiled, taking her hand in his. Akasuki smiled at her man before she turned her head to the door as a servant walked in. "My king and queen" he said, kneeling for them. "Princess Alexis has arrived". The king stood up, smiling down at the man. "Thank you for telling me, please inform the prince and bring Alexis." he said, nodding to the servant. The servant nodded and returned back to the door, a few moments later Alexis and her knight Fubaki walked in. She smiled at the king and queen before she bowed. "My name is Alexis Rhodes, third and oldest princess from the Rhodes family, becoming ruler of Maladonia." Tsukashi smiled at her and bowed. "Its a privilege to meet you Alexis, my son will be here in a moment." he smiled. Judai rubbed his eyes before he and his knight Chazz Princeton arrived. "Good day mother, father" as he bowed for his parents and looked at Alexis. "You are princess Alexis Rhodes, right?" Judai kneel before her and gave the back of her hand a gentle kiss. "My name is prince Judai, please call me Judai." he smiled. Tsukashi smiled to his wife, then to his son. He knew everything would turn out as he'd planned. "King, queen, we are under attack!" said a servant while breathing heavily as he ran the whole way to the throne room. The king looked up to him, disbelief crossing his face before he understood. "I see, Alexis, Judai, get somewhere safe, I will take care of this." he said before looking to the servant. "Get the guards ready, make sure no attacker gets inside!" The servant nodded before he ran out and called for the guards. Judai took Alexis' hand and ran to the underground dungeons. "They wont look for us here, since there hasn't be anyone captured since the last war the dungeons had been abandoned." He smiled at the scared princess. The king kisses his wife's cheek. "You too, go somewhere safe." he said before going to see what was happening. Judai covered Alexis' ears as they heard screaming above them. Angels and mages being slayed by the dragons and demons until silence felt. "I think its over.." Judai helped Alexis up to her feet. "Stay here, I shall take a look." Judai kissed the back of her hand gently before he went outside through a secret corridor.

* * *

Jehu looked over as Jesse had walked into the palace. "You better not mess up, knight." He said. Judai reached the end of the corridor and peeked outside the door to see if it was safe to come out. He closed the door and went back to the dungeons to tell Alexis they had to stay a bit longer. Not knowing that Jesse was on their heels as he followed Judai through the corridor unseen. Jehu waited, patience was not something he lavished in and his was quickly running out. Haou walked over to his king and stood behind him. "Is the attack going well, my king?" he asked as he watched a demon and angel fighting. Jehu nodded. "Of course, most of the guards are already down, I am just waiting for Jesse to return after getting rid of the royal family". he smirked at the thought, and watched the few remaining monsters fighting to safe their kingdom. Haou sighs. "Do you think Jesse will accomplish his task, my king? Don't forget he's still a kid. He might not be able to get rid of them, or he might get caught." Jehu looked back at the other. "Of course he will, he has been trained for this. Yes he is a kid, but he is strong." Haou sighed again. "If you really trust him, I will too my king." Jehu laughed. "Who said I trusted him? I just know he will accomplish his mission." he smirked.

* * *

"Alexis, I have to help my father. I wont ever forgive myself if something happens to him and I am staying here without doing anything." He smiled down at Alexis. "Please stay here and use this to protect yourself if anything happens." he said softly as he gave her a knife. Alexis nodded and watched as Judai leaved her alone in the dungeon. Tsukashi desperately swung his sword at the dragon in front of him, fighting amongst many men to decent the palace and the kingdom. Judai ran towards the dragon in front of his father as he pushed his sword right through the dragon's heart. "Fighting alone with dragons, father? A little dangerous." he snickered. The king couldn't help but smile. "Son you shouldn't be out here, you need to be safe." he said, looking the prince in the eye. "Father, I wont let you fight alone against these monsters. Or I'll help you, or I'll drag you back into the castle." he said while smiling at his father. Tsukashi sighed, looking down at the boy. "Fine, but be careful." he smiled, thumping his son on the back before joining the fight again. Judai raised his sword and joined two mages that where fighting against a demon. He stabbed the demon a few times and ran after it as he tried to escape. Causing Judai to get further away from the castle. The king had been busy helping the mages that he didn't notice when the prince wondered away from the castle. Judai finally reached the out breath demon and stabbed him right through his back. The demon felt to the ground and Judai pulled his sword out of the death creature. "Seems like I'm not around the castle anymore." he mumbled annoyed before he walked back to the castle. Tsukashi looking around, starting to panic. "Judai! Where are you?" he called. Judai looked at his castle, he found the way back home. "Seems like there are not much dragons left.. I missed all the fun!" He pouted, and folded his arms, walking further to the castle. The king was still wandering the empty battle field, looking for his son but never found him. Down hearted he set off back to the castle.

* * *

Jehu looked out of the castle, his hands forming tight fists. "Where is he? This is taking to long!" he growled. "If he has betrayed us, he will regret it." Haou stood next to Jehu, looking outside of the window until he saw something moving forward to the castle of Tsukashi. "Is that one of our servants, my king?" as he pointed to the running human. Jehu looked close. "It could be, from this distance it is hard to tell.." Haou handed over a telescope. "Use this, my king." as he took a step back from the window. Jehu nodded as a thanks, looking through it. "Its a boy, not Jesse.. we don't know him." He lowered the telescope from his eye, looking at Haou. "Find him and bring him here." Haou bowed as he spoke to his king. "I shall bring the boy directly, my king." and leaved the castle on one of the dark black horses. Jehu watched the other ride off, raising his eyes back up to the Tsukashi castle. Judai brushed some leaves out of his hair and moved the branches out of his sight. He ended up in a forest he never saw before, even though he headed to his castle he saw a hour ago. "This would've been much easier with Chazz cutting the branches off before they smashes into my face." he mumbled as he cut another branch.

* * *

The king approached his wife, his eyes sunken. "My queen, I have some bad news." he sighed, taking her hand. "Judai joined the fight, I have not seen him since." Akasuki watched her man in awe as she stood up. "Judai joined the fight against those creatures, and you didn't stop him?!" she yelled angry at him. He looked at her, wincing slightly. "He wouldn't take no for an answer, I'm sorry Akasuki." He said. Akasuki turned her back to him, walking forth and back. "Tsukashi, I cant handle this stress right now! We have to find our son, and then find Alexis. "I don't want them to be in trouble." she said, sitting back on her throne. Tsukashi nodded. "I know, but I don't know where Judai is, I am truly sorry but there's nothing I can do. Alexis will still be in the castle though." He said, walking towards her. "Please Judai.. be okay." she whispers in herself before hugging her man. "Tsukashi.. I want him back." The king held his wife close, lightly petting her hair. "I know, so do I". "Ow! Why are there so many branches!?" Judai yelled when he got hit in the face again. He walked further in hope to see any light, but it seemed that he lost the way back home in the forest and couldn't find any sign of light. "This is going to be a long night". Tsukashi pulled away from his wife, kissing her forehead. "I'll find him, I'll gather the uninjured guards and go look for him." He smiled. Akasuki looked at her man, just hoping they would find Judai soon. She stood up and called one of her servants, and ordered them to find Alexis. The king smiled at her again before leaving, bringing some of his mages and knights with him in a hope to find his son.

* * *

Haou looked around, searching for the boy Jehu wanted him to be caught. Once he saw something moving in front of him, he jumped off his horse and followed it. Jehu looked out at the dark lands, thinking of the boy he'd seen before, a smirk growing on his face. Judai kept walking further to a little spot of light he saw, but then got pulled back by a big hand on his shoulder. "Who are you?" Judai stares at the bright Yellow eyes, before the man pulled him over his shoulder and drags him to his horse. "I asked who you where!" Judai said angry, before he looked one more time into the yellow eyes. "Haou" Haou answered coldly, before he laid Judai on the horse and got on by himself, riding back to Jehu's castle. Demons greeted Haou, opening the gates to the castle for him, bowing. Judai looked around him, then he noticed he was at the forbidden side called Helston. "Why did you brought me here?" Judai asked, while trying to get off the horse without falling. The gates closed behind them. One of the demons flew up and into the castle to inform the dark lord of their arrival. Jehu nodded to the demon and dismissed it, walking down the staircase. "Haou, I asked you why you brought me here." Judai said with a annoyed voice, before he once more looked into the bright yellow eyes. Jehu chuckled, looking at the two. "Haou, you were faster then I thought you'd be." He smirked, looking over to Judai. "The boy wasn't hard to catch, he didn't struggle at all, my king." Haou kneel for Jehu, while Judai was slowly walking backwards to the gate, hoping to be unseen. Jehu laughed, looking over at the boy. "Don't even try to run, it won't work." He smirked. Judai froze when he looked into the bright Orange eyes, trying to avoid the gaze. "You have no right to keep me here." He said. Jehu just laughed, looking at him. "That has never stopped me before." He smirked, walking over to the boy. "Who are you and what is your name?" Judai stared at Jehu. "Why would I tell you?" he tried to sound as brave as possible. Jehu smirked, walking until he was looking down at the boy. "I am the dark lord, I have ways of making you talk, or you can just tell me and save yourself the pain." Judai looked down, still trying to avoid the gaze, then began mumbling. "I am prince Judai.." he said with a soft voice, hard to hear. Jehu blinked before smirking, looking back to Haou. "We have a prince Haou, and I bet I know who your father is." He smirked, tilting the boys head up with his index finger. "How would you know?" he asked, taking a step back from Jehu. "Just a guess, Tsukashi?" He smirked, stepping towards Judai to close the gap between them. Judai looked up at Jehu. "So, you know my father, but why did you bring me here?" Jehu's orange eyes looking down at him. "Because I wanted to."Judai once more trying to avoid the gaze looked at Haou who just stood there, watching them from a distance. "Well, you wanted me to be here. I want to get home." Judai said, lowering his voice. Jehu shook his head. "That's not how it works Judai, your in my kingdom now which means I'm in charge." He laughed. "You won't be leaving any time soon." Haou smirked at the shivering boy and walked over to Jehu. "What are you going to do with him, my king?" he asked as he once more looked at Judai. Jehu looked back at him. "I am not sure yet, for now we'll just keep him here until we figure out a use for him." He smirked, looking the prince up and down. "Eh.. I don't think I like the idea of that.." Judai looked down, trying not to let them see he was afraid. "It wasn't an option prince." Jehu grinned. Haou grabbed Judai's arm. "What should we do with him for now?" Jehu thought for a second. "Leave him in on of the rooms and make sure the demons keep watch over him, I'll get more information out of our little prince later." Judai shivered by the thought of Jehu getting information out of him, what would he do when he wont tell Jehu anything? But before he could say anything, Haou dragged him to one of the guest rooms. Two demon guards stood for the door, opening it as Haou threw Judai into the room and closing it as Haou walked away. "Don't let the boy escape, no matter what." he told them before he was out of sight. Judai sat up and looked around, the room was dark, he could barely see the furniture. "Looks like I got myself in big trouble.." he sighed and laid down on the bed. "I hope everyone is okay.." where the last words before he felt asleep.

* * *

So, this was the first part.. I hope you guys didnt had trouble reading it xD

Oh, as you could probably see.. Some sentece's are very good written, and some are not. This is because English is not my first Language, Netherlands is.

Jehu: Okay, can you shut up and get to the next part?

Celi: Yeah yeah.. watch you mouth mutt.


	2. Chapter 2

The second part! Im kinda proud of myself and DarkAnimeWink .. (Let's just call her Darky, because I like to annoy her)

WARNING: LEMON/RAPE! Don't like, Don't read.. just to tell you, there will be a lot in it.

Yeah, me and darky have a twisted perverted mind c:

We do not own Yu-gi-oh GX !

* * *

The king looking over as the sun started to rise, he'd been looking all night but he still found no trace of his beloved son, he didn't know how he was going to tell his wife. Akasuki looked at the guard in disbelieve. "You can't find Judai!?" she turns her back to the guard and tries to hide her tears. "Search, and only come back with my son!" she said before sitting back on her throne, watching as the guard left, wondering if she would ever see her son again, and if her husband would return from his search. Tsukashi sighed and walking into the room, he'd head her out burst but still he had to talk to her. "My queen, we have search high and low, every part of the kingdom but we have not found him, there is nothing else we can do but wait. The people will tell us if they have seen our son." He said, taking her hand in his. "Then the only place he could be is.. at the forbidden side." she tried to hold her tears up, but only the thought of Judai being at the forbidden side made her shiver in fear. The kings eyes widened, covering his mouth with his hand. "This can't be, no, our son...they took our son." He said lowly, looking at his wife and hugging her. "We'll find him, he'll be okay I promise you." Tears dripping from her cheeks as Akasuki looked at her husband, holding him tightly and enjoying the little moment in this dark time. "Why would they take our son away.." she cried, holding her man more tighter. Her husband wiped her tears, gently kissing her cheek. "They will pay for this crime, I promise you that my love." He said, trying to calm her. "I just hope he'll be okay.." she sighed, giving her husband a soft kiss before walking to her throne.

* * *

Jehu starting walking up to Judai's room, nodding to the two demons and walking in. "Prince, time to wake up." He smirked. "Meh.. a little longer mother.." Judai nuzzled his head into his pillow and ignored the sounds around him. Jehu smirked, putting the plate of food on the table before yanking the covers off the boy. "I'm not your mother Judai." He laughed. Judai jumped up from bed, looking at the laughing Jehu as he pulled the blankets out of Jehu's hands to cover himself. "Never heard about privacy?!" He pouted. "Nope." Jehu smirked. "It's time I get my information anyway, Prince." "Information..?" Judai started to collect his clothes off the floor, avoiding the gaze from Jehu. Jehu grinned more, looking at the boy as he dressed. "Yes, like how to get into the castle without your father knowing." Judai sighed. "There is no way to get into the castle without my father knowing." as he pulled his pants up. Chuckling, Jehu crossed his arms over his chest. "I am not a fool, there has to be a way Judai." He said. "There isn't." ignoring Jehu's gaze once more as he pulled the rest of his clothes on. Jehu grabbed the boys arm, pulling it so the other was looking at him. "The easiest way in then." He smirked, looking down at the boy. "There is no other way then the usual entrance." he said, looking away from Jehu. His grip tightened on the others arm, leaning down to the others face. "Do not lie to me, prince." Judai sighed. "I'm not lying." he tried to pull his arm out of Jehu's grip. "My demons have found many ways into the castle and you expect me to believe there is only one entrance?" Jehu held Judai's chin, making him look at him. "You're a fool." He smirked, shoving him back, making the boy fall onto the bed. Judai looked at Jehu as he'd been thrown on the bed. "Even if there was a second entrance, I wouldn't tell you. I wont betray my father!" he yelled angry. Jehu walked closer to him, kneeling on the bed to lean over to Judai. "I told you before, it is much easier if you just tell me, then again it would be much more fun to make you tell me." He chuckled darkly. "I wont tell you anything" Judai said, trying to push Jehu away. Jehu grabbed his arms, pinning them above the boys head. "If not, it'll still be fun for me." He smirked. Judai tried to get Jehu off of him, but he was stronger. "I wont tell you anything about my father, or the castle. Even if it means I have to sacrifice myself." he said, while trying to sound as brave as possible. "Such brave talk for someone in your position, I have to say." Jehu chuckled, sliding his hand up Judai's stomach, moving the shirt up as he went. Judai moaned softly at Jehu's touch, still trying to get away from Jehu. Jehu raised an eye brow, smirking at the smaller boy. "With a reaction like that, I'd say you where enjoying this." Judai blushed. "I'm not enjoying it, you pervert!" he yelled at him as he tried to hide his blush. "Sure." He chuckled, sliding his hand up more, looking down at the others exposed chest and stomach, licking his lips. "If you needed any information about my father or his castle, then why didn't you ask your servants to get information for you instead of trying to get me to talk?" he said while looking at the bright orange eyes. Jehu looked up at the brown haired boy, leaning closer until their faces where inches apart. "Its because its not that easy and most of them either don't make it back, or don't have any useful information." he smirked, sliding a hand cross Judai's chest. "Also this is much more fun." Judai turned his head away from Jehu. "Molesting underage kids isn't fun." Jehu laughed, his orange eyes flushing with amusement. "For me it is." his hand slid down to run over the others stomach again. "Stop touching me." Judai said, once more trying to push Jehu away. The dark lord pushed his hands back down, raising an a brow. "Not there?" he teased, slowly drifting his hand down more. Judai shivered as Jehu went down, unable to do anything he sighed in defeat and stopped struggling. Jehu leaned closer to lick the prince's neck, sliding his hand down the others trousers, smirking. Shivers went through his spine as he felt Jehu's hand sliding down. He sighed once more. "I prefer to tease." Jehu smirked, finally slinking his hand into the others boxers, stroking him. Judai once more moaned at Jehu's touch. He hated it, but the pleasure was floating through his whole body. "Just get it over with!" he yelled again. "You sound a bit desperate, almost as if you want my touch." he chuckled, keeping slow speed as he stroked him. "Only in your dreams." he said with a low voice, looking away. Jehu ignored the comment, gently squeezed his member before speeding up slightly. Judai moaned once more, starting to struggle again. He didn't want this, he didn't want to lose his virginity to this man! Jehu pulled his hand away to discard the boys trousers, dropping them to the floor and yanking the prince's boxers down, his eyes wide with excitement. "You bastard.." Judai watched as Jehu threw his trousers on the ground. Jehu chuckled, looking up to meet the others eyes. "I suppose you're still not going to tell me anything?" Judai sighed, he didn't want to betray his father, nor being raped by Jehu. He kept silence and avoided Jehu's gaze. Jehu grinned. "You had a choice." he chuckled, reaching to undo his own belt. Judai pulled his hand out of Jehu's grip as Jehu undid his own belt. He pushed Jehu away as he stood up, running to the door and tried to open it. Jehu sat on the bed and watched as the other tried to open the door, knowing that even if he did open it, the demons on the other side would stop him. Judai stopped as he noticed Jehu didn't stop him. He turned to Jehu and back to the door as he slightly opened it, only to see the demons standing beside the door on the outside. 'Shit.' he thought, when he closed the door and turned his head back to Jehu. Jehu laughed, seeing the look on the others face. "Is something wrong prince? Don't you like your personal guards?' Jehu smirked. "Tch.. keep your jokes for yourself." Judai pouted, gathering his clothes off the floor as he walked to the window. Jehu raised an eye brow, walking over to the boy and grabbing his wrist. "If you think I'll let you leave, or if you would even survive the drop from here, you're wrong." Judai looked out of the window, Jehu was right. He would never survive the drop from this high, and he couldn't escape through the door, ore else the demon's would bring him back. ".. Bastard." Jehu smirked, gripping the others chin and making Judai look at him. "I just think think through prince." Judai pouted and slammed Jehu's hand away. "Feisty." the man smirked, lifting one of Judai's wrists and pushing him against the wall. Judai lost grip on his clothes and they felt back on the ground. Judai looked at the orange eyes before he looked away. Jehu smirked, pressing Judai's hips into the cold stone, leaning to nip at his neck. Judai tried to kick Jehu away, pushing him as Jehu lost grip at Judai's wrists again. Jehu stepped close to the prince, trapping him between the wall and his body. "Naughty prince." he smirked, grabbing locks of brown hair and yanking the boy into a rough kiss. Judai bit Jehu's tongue and tried to get away from him to get some air. Jehu sharply pulled back, growling. "You'll regret that." he smirked, grabbing the boy and throwing him on the bed. Judai looked at the orange eyes as he shivered in fear. Jehu walked over to him. "I was going to be more gentle, but after that little trick I don't think I will." he said, taking his clothes off. Without waiting for a reaction, Jehu kneel on the bed, quickly pinning Judai's arms. Judai stared angrily at Jehu, even though he didn't know what to do. 'I'm trapped in this castle, the only way out would If I jump out of the window, but the chances are low I would survive that.' he thought, as he sighed defeated. Jehu smirked at the others distraction, holding his wrists with one hand while the other reached for his belt, wrapping it around his wrists, then to the bed. "Cheater." Judai looked at his wrists, being vulnerable as this, he would be deeply ashamed if someone saw him like this. "Who said I play fair?" he smirked, slamming his lips on Judai's, sliding his hands over the boys hips. Judai bit once more on Jehu's tongue. He wont let him kiss him that easy. Jehu let out a yelp, pulling back. "Cheap trick." he hissed, grabbing the boys hips and lifting him up slightly, suddenly thrusting into him. The pain went through the young prince's body, he was breathing heavily as he tried to forget about the pain. Jehu smirked down at the prince, holding his hips as he thrust deeper into him. Judai cried out of pain, he kept struggling without any progress. "That hurts, bastard!" Jehu looked breathlessly, gripping onto the boys hips tighter. "Shush prince." Judai felt the pain through his body, a tear float down his cheek. "Stop it." Jehu just smirked, pulling the boys hips to meet his, letting out a moan. Judai gritted his teeth, there was no way to get away from Jehu. He sighed, but didn't gave in, he kept struggling. "I said stop it!" he yelled. "You're not in your palace now prince, you listen to me here." he breathed, panting, his hot breath washing over the boys neck. "I'll never listen to a monster like you." Judai pouted. Jehu laughed. "Thank you for the compliment." he smirked, licking up Judai's neck. "It wasn't a compliment." Judai said annoyed. Jehu ignored him, thrusting into the other, letting out heated moans. Judai moaned into the thrust, he tried to hold them but he couldn't. "Stop.. it.." he breathed. Jehu smirked, leaning up to press his lips against Judai's, licking his lips. Judai turned his head away, hoping Jehu would stop trying. "Get lost." he sighed annoyed. Jehu puts his hands either side of Judai's head, turning it and keeping it there as he kissed him again, thrusting faster and deeper. Judai bit Jehu's tongue again. "Ngh.. S-stop..!" Jehu winced but kisses him again, sliding his hand down to stroke the other. Judai bit again, no way he was giving in. Jehu already took his virginity, wasn't that enough? Jehu growled softly at the pain, pulling his tongue away and just letting their lips stay together, pounding into the prince and his hand stroked in time with his thrusts. Judai stared angry at Jehu, he felt like he couldn't breath for moments, as he had been forced into Jehu's kiss. Jehu pulled back, licking up the boys neck, stroking him faster. Judai turned his head away from the man, arching his back as he spilled over the mans hand, letting out a moan. Jehu gasped, thrusting once more before releasing inside the prince. Judai stared at the orange eyes. "Finally finished?" he asked him annoyed and tiredly. Jehu smirked, pulling out of him. "Yes." he sighed, sitting up and picking his clothes up. Judai had a hard time keeping his eyes open, until the sleep gave in and everything went black. Jehu looked back at the sleeping prince, untying the belt from his hands and pulling the covers back on before walking out.

* * *

Jesse walked around, looking at the place. Akasuki looked down at the kneeling servant. Another night without finding any trace of her son. She looked at her man as she stood up. "We have to attack, that will be the only chance to get out son back." she said desperately. The king looked at his wife. "We cannot attack yet, some of our mages are still healing, please just wait a little longer." he said, taking her hand. She sighed. "I just cant stand it that they took my son, what if they hurt him! We have to be sure he's okay.." He hugged his wife. "I'm sure he'll be okay." he said, petting her hair. Akasuki stood up and walked over to the door as she walked through it and closed behind her. Jesse ran through the hall ways, trying to find a way to know where he was in the palace. Akasuki heard something. "The dungeons.." she sighed as she walked down the staircase. "I thought the dungeons where abandoned after the first war.." Jesse heard the queens footsteps echoing and backed into a wall so he wouldn't be seen. The queen walked further and passed Jesse without noticing him. "I thought I heard something.." she mumbled. Jesse looked at the queen before jumping out and hitting her on the back of her head to knock her unconscious. Akasuki yelped as she felt down, falling unconscious as she hit the cold floor. Jesse picked up the queen, leaning her against the wall as he left the dungeon. As the time went by, the queen awoke. Thinking of what happened as she stood up, looking around in hope to find someone. Jesse walked down the halls in search for the king, his mission was almost complete, he just had to find the king. Akasuki headed back to the throne room, stopping as she saw the boy that looked exactly like Jehu, but with green eyes and light blue hair. "What are you doing in my castle?" Jesse jumped, turning to the queen. "I, eh, am here to deliver a message queen." he said, quickly bowing to the other and trying to think of what to say to the queen. "Well, what message boy?" she asked him as she looked at him. He looked up to her, thinking quickly. "That demons are lurking in the hallways, they need to be removed at once." he said. "Ah well, lets get to the throne room and tell the king." she smiled at him, walking away as she heard the boy following him. Jesse breathed a small sigh of relief, suddenly he shoved the queen into an open room along the hall, closing and pushing a chair against the door handle to keep it closed. "What is this?!" she tried to open the door. "The door wont open!" she yelled annoyed. Jesse called out to her with faults distress. "Its the demons, my queen, I cannot stop them." he said, before taking off to the throne room. Akasuki sighed and sat down. "I don't trust that kid.." Jesse burst into the throne room, getting on his knee before the king. "Sir, queen Akasuki has gone missing." Tsukashi looked down at the boy. "Stand up and tell the guards to search every corner of the castle until they find her." he looked into Jesse's eyes, thinking of who this boy was, he never saw him ever before. Jesse stood up, looking up to the man. He still had a mission. "I can't do that my king." He said, walking to Tsukashi. "What are you talking about boy?" Tsukashi watched ass the boy came closer. Jesse kept walking to him, drawing his sword from the holder. "I'm here at a mission, I have to finish my mission." The king backed away slowly, as he grabbed one of the swords off the wall behind him, holding it for him. "What is your mission, kid?" "To kill the king and queen in the Yuki palace." he said, suddenly running at the king and swinging his sword. Tsukashi avoided the sword as he fought back. "Where is the queen!" he yelled frustrated. Jesse didn't answer him, swinging at the king in attempts to hit him. The king simply avoided the sword, laughing as he looked at the inexperienced boy. "Get back to your ruler and never come back." he said, holding his sword next to Jesse's head. Jesse looked down. "I can't go back if I haven't completed my mission." he said, knowing that if he didn't he would be punished. Well, either way it was a pain, he might as well leave. Jesse dropped his sword he turned to leave, quickly bowing to the king before he exited.

* * *

Judai: You just started your next chapter, and you already raped me?

Celi: Yep.

Jehu: I liked it.

Judai: Shut up.. Celi, get to the next chapter please.


	3. Chapter 4

Celi: Eheheh.. more Lemon...

Judai: .. You've got to be kidding me.

Celi: Hey! Don't complain.. be happy you're the main character!

Darky: Get to the lemon.

Celi: Yeah yeah.. We do not own Yu-gi-oh GX, If we did, Darky would chain Judai AND haou up, leaving them alone with Jehu and a whip. *CouchCouch*

* * *

Akasuki woke up, noticing that she slept the whole day in the room she had been locked up in. "Help!" She yelled, waiting for any answer. The king had been looking through the halls and every room in search for his wife. When hearing the cry for help he shoved the chair away from the door and opened it, hugging his wife close. "Tsukashi!" She yelped, before kissing her man. "It was horrible here without you.." The king held her close, kissing her cheek. "I was so worried, I'm glad you're okay honey." He smiled. Akasuki hugged her man. "Please, lets get our son back tonight." Tsukashi nodded, petting her hair. "Okay, I'll get our mages ready so we can attack, we'll get our son back." Akasuki smiled and gave her man a kiss on his cheek as they stood up. "Where going to get our son back" she smiled. "Yes, no matter what." He promised, stroking her cheek lovingly.

* * *

Judai rubbed his eyes as he stood up, a big yawn escaped his mouth. Jehu walked down the hall to Judai's room, since Jesse was still in the dungeon, he had to bring the food and water to the boy. Judai sighed, grabbing his shirt that laid on the table and pulled it back on. Jehu walked into the boys room without a warning, smirking at him. "Breakfast prince." "I don't want any breakfast from you." Judai said annoyed, turning his back to Jehu. Even though his stomach was screaming for some food. Jehu chuckled, shaking his head at the stubbornness of the boy. He cut of a piece of the bread, putting it between his lips before suddenly pulling Judai into a kiss. "Eat." Judai pulled back, chewing on the bread Jehu shove inside. "Cheap trick." "It worked though." He smirked, holding the plate out to the boy. "Are you going to eat then prince boy." "No." Judai stood up, sitting next to the window with his arms crossed. Jehu chuckled. This was going to be a fun morning, he just knew it. He put another bit of bread between his lips, and pulling him into a kiss. Judai pulled away and chewed on the bread again. He wanted to spit it out, but his stomach kept screaming that it wanted the food. "Just eat for gods sake, its not poisoned." He said, rolling his eyes. "I don't care." He just simply answered. Jehu put the plate in front of him. "Eat it." He said. "No." Judai pouted, turning his head away. Jehu sighed in frustration, stupid brat. He cut the toast up into strips, putting one between his lips and kissing the boy. He repeated the same action over and over until half of the food was gone. Judai pulled away by every kiss, even though Jehu won. He ate half of the plate because of him. Jehu looked at him, growing tiered of this twisted game. "Are you gonna eat the rest now?" "Nope." He said, chewing the bit of bread away. "Oh for gods sake, its like feeding a 2 year old." He muttered under his breath, not caring if the other heard or not. Judai laughed. "Oh, i thought you liked kissing me!" He said, while enjoying how Jehu reacted. "I never said I didn't, but your a stubborn little brat." He said, smirking. "And that annoys you." he said as he looked at Jehu. Jehu narrowed his eyes at the boy. "It would annoy anyone after a while." "So my mission is completed." He laughed. Jehu narrowed his eyes more. "Sneaky bastard." He chuckled, putting bread in his lips and kissing Judai again, holding him in the kiss. Judai pushed him away. "You know i wont let you kiss me like that." He hissed. In fact, he already gave in to the little kisses Jehu gave him, but there was no way he allowed him to really kiss him. Jehu smirked, putting his hands on either side of Judai's face. "Then I'll make you." He said, kissing him again, this time deeply. Judai bit his tongue, trying to close his mouth and pushing Jehu away. Jehu winced, pulling back. "Do you always have to do that?! It hurts!" He yelled. "I don't care! I don't want you to kiss me!" He yelled back. Jehu growled, pushing Judai back into the wall. "Don't you yell at me brat!" He growled. "I yell at who I want!" Judai responded. Jehu growled louder, grabbing the boys wrists. "Do I need to teach you another lesson boy?" He smirked. Judai looked down. "N-no.." Jehu smirked, gripping tighter onto his wrists. "You should know not to yell at me prince." Judai looked away, not responding to Jehu. Jehu let go of one of Judai's wrists, sliding his hand up the boys leg. Judai shivered as he looked at Jehu. Jehu smirked at him, sliding his hand up Judai's thigh, rubbing the fabric. "S-stop it.." Judai said as he kept staring at Jehu. "Why?" He smirked, rubbing slightly harder when his hand got nearer to the boys crotch. "C-cause I don't want it.." Judai responded as he let out a soft moan. "Oh really? It seems to me like you want it, badly." He chuckled, rubbing over the bump in Judai's trousers. "N-no. Stop it!" Judai yelled again. Jehu chuckled, rubbing harder while watching the boys face. "S-stop!" A second soft moan escaped. Why couldn't he just stay quiet? Jehu smirked in triumph, undoing the boys trousers and sliding them down slightly, along with his boxers, grasping his member. "Stop it!" He yelled again. He crossed his legs, not allowing Jehu to get any closer to this member. Jehu forced his legs open, shifting to sit on his legs. He smirked before starting to stroke him. Judai let out a bigger moan, but tried to get away from Jehu. Jehu smirked, knowing he was making these reactions to the boys body. He stroked harder, smirking at him. "Get off me..!" Judai yelled at him. Jehu smirked more. "But you're obviously enjoying this." he chuckled. "No, I'm not!" Judai answered annoyed. Jehu grinned more, stroking faster, looking at the prince's face. Judai pouted, closing his eyes and turning his head away. "Bastard!" "What did you call me?" Jehu asked, squeezing the boys member softly. " Judai gave a soft moan. "I-I.. said.. bastard!" "What?" he smirked, squeezing again before roughly sliding his hand up and down. "S-stop!" Judai cried out, breathing faster every time Jehu slid up and down. Jehu smirked, sliding his hand faster, leaning to lick up the boys neck. Judai struggled under Jehu, still not being able to get away. Pleasure floating through his body, even though he didn't want to feel this way. "S-stop.. ah.. it.." he panted. "You want me to stop? And leave you on the edge?" he smirked. Judai looked away, not wanting to answer him. Jehu grinned, licking up his neck before slamming their lips together, moving his hand faster. "Ah.. no.. way.. ah!.." he panted, moving his head away from Jehu. Jehu put his free hand on Judai's cheek, turning his head to him and kissing him again, never stopping the movement of his hand. Judai bit his tongue and pushed Jehu off of him, panting and breathing heavily as he looked at Jehu. Jehu winced, growling softly. "If you bite me again, I'll punish you." he growled. Judai sat up and turned his head away. Jehu pulled him back, pumping him quick and rough. "Ngh.." Judai pushed Jehu away again, staring at the orange eyes. Jehu locked his eyes with Judai's brown orbs. "Stop holding back, just let it go." Judai didn't react, looking away again. Jehu leaned closer to whisper in the boys ear. "I know it feels good, you don't have to deny it." he smirked, licking under Judai's ear, across his jaw bone. Judai closed his eyes, Jehu was right.. he had to come. "Ngh.. I- .. I'm gonna..!" Judai couldn't finish his sentence, as he came under Jehu. Jehu chuckled, pulling his hand back. "See that, there goes your innocence." he smirked. Judai panted. "Ah.. bastard.." Jehu chuckled, licking the prince's cheek before standing and walking out, leaving the remains of the breakfast in the boys room. Judai yawned, closing his eyes as he pulled the blankets over his naked body and felt asleep. 'I'll get that bastard.. someday.'

Jehu washed his hands before walking down tot he dungeons, looking at Jesse who was chained to the wall, his head hanging. Jesse looked up. He stared at the orange eyes in fear, not knowing what he was going to do with him. Jehu tilted the boys chin up, smirking at him. "Learned your lesson yet, traitor?" "Y-yes.. my king" Jesse said, shaking. Jehu chuckled. "Good, I'll get Haou to let you out tomorrow." he smirked, turning and walking away from Jesse. "And if you even let Judai escape again, your punishment will be much worse." Jesse nodded. "Thank you.. I wont let him escape again." Jehu nodded before walking out, leaving the other in the dark again. Jesse sighed in relief, he was afraid he had to stay here forever. But then he thought about Judai. 'Judai will hate me for it.. but I have no choice.' he looked down. Jehu found Haou, smirking at him. "Let Jesse out tomorrow, I think he has learned his lesson." Haou kneel down, nodding. "Yes, my king." he said as he stood up, walking away to his own room. Jehu nodded, going to his own room to plan when he would blackmail the king and queen.

* * *

Judai let out a big yawn as he opened his eyes slowly. Noticing he was still naked, he gathered his clothes together quickly and dressed himself up. He looked at the window, it was the same weather as always, ah well, weather.. it was just darkness. "I hate this place.." he sighed. Jehu yawned as he woke, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Way to early." he muttered, forcing himself up to shower. Judai was wandering through the castle, since the demons felt asleep again. He felt dirty, he wanted to clean himself up. Jehu let out a sigh as he stood under the water, washing his hair. Judai heard the sound of floating water, so he walked to the source of it. Knocking on the door as he asked who was in there. Jehu looked up, stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. He opened the door, chuckling. "Morning sunshine." he smirked. Judai looked at Jehu, gasping and taking a step back. "Something wrong?" he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you need something get on with it because I want to finish my shower." "I-I just wanted to fresh myself a bit up.." Judai stuttered. Jehu nodded. "Sure, I'll be finished in 5 minutes, then you can use the bathroom." he said, before closing the door and jumping back under the water. 'Five minutes..' Judai sighed, sitting down as he looked at the door. He started counting in boredom and waited for Jehu to finish. Jehu soon stepped out, toweling his hair dry-ish before wrapping the towel around his waist again. He smirked, leaving his shirt in the bathroom as he walked out. "Have fun prince." he smirked, walking into his room. "Showering, what a fun." Judai said sarcastic as he stood up, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Jehu chuckled, drying off and getting dressed. Judai pulled his clothes of and stood under the shower as he turned it on. The water dripped down his hair as he started to wash it. Jehu heard the water rushing and smirked, suddenly walking into the bathroom. "I'm just getting my shirt." he chuckled. Judai helped as he tried to cover himself with his hands, turning red as he looked away from Jehu. "G-go!" he yelled, pointing at the door. Jehu chuckled more, looking him over before picking his shirt up. "Sorry." he smirked, not meaning it at all. "J-just get out! Why cant I have a little bit privacy?!" he yelled annoyed. "I was only getting my shirt." Jehu smirked, scanning the boys body before walking back out, winking at him as he closed the door. Judai shivered, shaking his head and tried to keep washing himself, forgetting about Jehu. Judai searched for a towel, when he found one he wrapped it around his waist and grabbed his clothes. Peeking outside the door to look if Jehu was near him, and stepping outside as he thought it was safe to come out. Jehu walked to his throne room, looking if Haou was in there. Judai walked to his room, kicking the sleeping demons aside as he opened the door and walked inside, drying his body and hair before putting his clothes back on. Haou looked up as he heard footsteps behind him. "Good day, my king." he said, standing up and turning his face to the king. Jehu nodded. "So far it is." he said. "We should start thinking of the plan to blackmail the king and queen, they will give anything to get their son , so the kingdom is the perfect trade." he smirked. "So you'll give them their son back?" Haou asked him, staring at the orange eyes. Jehu smirked, looking into Haou's yellow eyes. "Now why would I do that?" Haou grinned. "I'll get Jesse out of the dungeons." Jehu nodded. "Okay, make sure he doesn't bite, I'm sure the boy is hungry." he laughed. "I don't think he will bite, at least, not like Judai." Haou smirked as he leaved the throne room and walked to the dungeon. "Haha, funny." Jehu said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He watched the other leave, his lips twitching in a small smirk. Haou entered the dungeon and looked at the chained boy. "Wake up, fool." he said as he opened the chains. Jesse looked up at him weakly, falling to his knees when the chains where removed, rubbing his sore wrists. "Get up." Haou said coldly as he pulled Jesse to his feet. Jesse looked away from the other. "I-I'm sorry, so sorry." he said, keeping his head bowed. "I don't care, go and see Jehu." Haou said, pushing Jesse in order to let him walk. Jesse held back a growl, walking out quickly and going to Judai's room/ He knocked before walking in. Judai looked up at Jesse. "Heh.. what are you doing here?" he asked him, confused. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." he said, looking away from the prince. "And.. I never got a chance to tell you my name.." Judai smiled. "Then tell me your name." "Jesse." he said, looking to Judai's soft brown eyes. He smiled, blushing slightly. Judai smiled again, looking at the blushing Jesse. Jesse looked away from him, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "I should go.. I need to see Jehu." he sighed. "Okay.. goodbye, Jesse." Judai said, looking down sadly. Jesse smiled softly at the ring of the others voice before forcing himself to walk out. "You'll come back, right?" Judai asked before Jesse was out of his sight. "Yeah, definitely." he looked back and smiled, before turning away and walking to Jehu's throne room. "Ah look who finally showed up." Haou said, standing next to Jehu. Jesse knelt before them, forcing the smile away. "I am sorry I took so long master." he said. Jehu looked down at him. "Don't let it happen again." "Where were you?" Haou asked coldly. "I was checking on Judai." he said, keeping his head down. Haou looked at him. "Nobody ordered you to check on him." "I know, but I was just making sure." he said, his voice shaking slightly. Jehu frowned at him. "Do not do anything unless you are told to!" he yelled, growling at the smaller. "Talking about making sure he's okay.. isn't it bad to keep the prince every day locked up into the room? He asked Jehu. "Hmm, maybe you are right, but I cannot trust Jesse to let Judai out. If we are going to let him out, Haou you will have to watch him." "Babysitting on a prince. How fantastic." Haou said sarcastically. "How am I going to help you with the plans if I have to watch after him? And like Jesse would be brave enough to let Judai escape again. He know what will happen, and even if Judai escapes, he wont come far because of the guards." "True." Jehu said, stepping down and lifting Jesse's head. "Understand this, if Judai even tries to escape and you don't stop him, you will be whipped." Jesse looked at him wife eyed before nodding, gulping softly. "Okay then, its settled." Haou shrugged, looking at Jesse.  
"So, why wont you tell the prince he can come out of his room." Jesse looked up at him. "I didn't know if he was allowed out of his room." Haou sighed. "He is now, didn't you listen?" Jesse fisted his hand, forcing the need to punch him back. "I will now." he said, walking out of the room.

* * *

Judai laid down on the bed, trying to sleep because of the boredom. Jesse growled as he walked, Haou was such a prick, why should he listen to him?! He opened Judai's door, walking in. Judai sat up, looking at the boy that walked in. "Hey, your back!" he said, smiling. Jesse looked at him and smiled, forgetting his anger. "I said I would" "So eh.. what are you doing here anyways?" Judai asked him. "Because you're allowed to go outside, as long as I watch you." Jesse smiled. Judai smiled. "Then lets go out!" he said as he jumped from the bed, grabbing Jesse's hand and running outside the room. Stopping as he lost the way, again. "Eh.. oops.." he said, blushing as he let go of Jesse's hand. Jesse blushed but smiled, holding onto Judai's hand. "Its okay." he smiled. Judai hid is face as he blushed even more. Jesse pulled him along. "Its quite beautiful outside, it looks dark but it rather nice." Judai nodded as he smiled, following Jesse. Jesse smiled, entwining his fingers with Judai's, blushing softly. "So, where are we going to?" he asked, looking around him. Jesse looked back at him. "Just the castle gardens." Judai smiled. "Okay." Jesse opened the door, letting the boy out. Judai walked out looking around him. It wasn't as dark as in the castle, and he saw some things he never saw before. But he didn't care about those little things, he was happy to be outside the castle, with someone he really started to trust. Jesse smiled when he saw Judai's smile. "I'm glad you like it out here." Judai looked at Jesse's eyes, 'such beautiful eyes..' wait.. what did he just think?! Jesse blushes softly, looking into the others eyes. His hand lifted and cupped the boys cheek, blushing softly. "Jesse.." he whispered, as he smiled an looked once again into the beautiful green eyes. "Judai." he said softly, leaning down and pressing his lips to the others, slipping his eyes closed. Judai closed his eyes, blushing as he kissed him back. He didn't know why, but it felt good. Jesse stroked the boys cheek with his thumb, sliding a arm around the boys waist and pulling him close. Judai blushed, but enjoyed every second of it. Jesse licked over the boys bottom lip, silently asking for entrance to his mouth. Judai let him in as he wrapped his arms around Jesse's neck. Jesse slid his tongue into the boys mouth, licking over his tongue, tasting the prince. Judai moaned into the kiss, holding Jesse tighter. Jesse slowly pulled back, looking down at the prince before snapping back, stepping away from him. "I-I'm so sorry!" he said, his face turning red. Judai looked at him confused. "Why are you sorry?" "I shouldn't have kissed you.." he said, turning more red looking away from the brown haired boy. "I didn't mind." Judai said as he pulled Jesse into another kiss. Jesse blushed, slipping his eyes closed as his arms curled around the boys waist, pulling him close. Judai smiled as he pulled back, hugging Jesse. Jesse smiled, nuzzling the soft brown hair, unaware of the outraged orange eyes watching them. "So, what now?" Judai said, smiling. "not sure just.. go for a walk." he smiled. Jehu suddenly walked out of the door behind them. "Jesse, here. Now." Judai looked up, staring at Jehu's eyes. "Do you think.. he saw us?" he whispered to Jesse. Jesse just gulped, nodding slightly. He had never been so scared in his life. Slowly, he walked over to Jehu. Judai watched as Jesse walked away, hoping Jehu didn't saw that they did. Jehu pulled Jesse inside, slamming him against the wall. "What the hell are you doing brat?!" Judai heard Jehu yelling at Jesse, he walked to the door as he looked at them, not knowing what to do next. Jesse looked up at the other in fear. "I-I'm sorry Jehu! It won't happen again, I never meant to!" Jehu slapped him back again. "No! I said If you mess up that you were getting punished." Judai ran to Jehu, grabbing his arm. "Please, don't punish him! I-I.. was the one who kissed him." he lied. Jehu glared at him, shaking the boy off. "I saw what happened, do not lie to me! You little slut." he spat, growling at him. "I'm not a slut!" Judai yelled, looking at Jehu's eyes. "Do not yell at me!" Jehu growled, slapping Judai. Jesse watched in horror. "Don't hurt him! Please, it was all my fault." "Even though.. it was just a kiss." Judai said, rubbing his cheek. "He should not even be holding you hand!" Jehu yelled. "Go to your room, I let you outside and this is how you repay me?!" Judai growled as he walked to his room. "Like I even wanted to be here!" Jehu ignored him, pulling Jesse by his arm. "You were warned, Jesse." he said slowly, gripping hard enough to leave marks on his arms. Judai shove the still sleeping demons aside, opening the door as he realized something. Why would he leave Jesse there with Jehu? He liked Jesse, he didn't want him to get hurt.. no.. he didn't like him, he loved him. Jesse looked down and followed him. "Hurt me as much as you want, but don't hurt Judai." He said, keeping his head down. Judai closed the door and walked back to Jesse and Jehu. "Jehu, don't hurt him." he said as he found them walking through the dark hall ways. Jehu looked at them both. "Prince, go to your room, now. Jesse was warned." He said coldly. "I'm not going anywhere, I don't want Jesse to get hurt." Judai said, staring blankly at Jehu. Jehu stepped closer to him, towering over the boy. "I wasn't asking you, I was telling you. Go." Jesse looked up at him. Jehu grabbing his shirt collar. "This is the last time I'm saying it prince, get out of my sight." Jesse pulled Jehu back. "Judai, please, I'll be fine." He said, smiling bravely. Judai looked at Jesse. "No, I wont leave you, I don't want you to get hurt because of me." "It was my fault prince, I should never have kissed you." He said, gently pushing the boy in the direction of his room. Judai looked down. Feeling heart broken as he looked one more time at Jesse and walked back to his room. Jesse smiled at him, a small tear in his eye. As long as Judai was okay, he was happy. Judai opened the door of his room, walking to his bed as he laid down. 'I hope everything is going to be okay..' He sighed. Jesse followed Jehu as he walked down to the dungeons. He let his hands be bound to the wall, looking at him. "P-promise not to hurt Judai." Jehu just smirked and walked out. "No! Don't hurt him!"

* * *

Celi: A cliffhanger! Tehhorror!

Judai: .. Did he.. feed me with his mouth?

Celi: Yep, Waaay to feed a stubborn dog!~

Jehu: I must say, it was funny to do.


	4. Chapter 5

Celi: This is probably the chapter with most Lemon. (Like I said, there will be a lot lemon.. almost every chapter.)

Judai: Seriously, Lemon again!?

Celi: Yep, Jehu do the disclaimer please.

Jehu: Celi and Darky do not own Yu-gi-oh GX, If they did, I had much fun every night with my little Judai and Haou.

* * *

Judai sighed again as he sat up, hearing footsteps from the hallway. Jehu left Jesse, walking to Judai's room, walking in. "D-did you hurt Jesse.." Judai asked, looking down. "No." He said, smirking, adding on 'yet' in his mind. Judai sighed in relief. "I'm glad.." Jehu walked over to him, grabbing him arm. "You should learn to do as you are told prince." "E-eeh..?" Judai looked at Jehu, afraid for what he was going to do. "You should learn to shut up, it could get you into trouble." He chuckled, gripping tighter onto the boys arm. Judai yelped, trying to pull his arm back. Jehu smirked more. "Maybe you should make better use of that mouth of yours." "W-what.." Judai said afraid, trying to look away from Jehu. "You heard me boy." He smirked, pushing Judai to his knees. "N-no way..! I already did that once, and that disgusted me more then enough!" Judai yelped. "I can give you a worse punishment." He smirked, gripping his shirt and starting to pull it off the boy. "N-no..!" Judai said as he stood up. "Which do you chose prince?" He smirked. "N-none!" Judai yelled. Jehu chuckled, ripping the shirt off the boy before sitting him on his knees. "Then I'll chose for you." Judai looked down. "Please.. Don't do this.." "You didn't listen to me, why should I listen to you?" Jehu smirked. "B-because you.. Don't have the right to do this." Judai said, making it up from his mind as he couldn't think of anything else. "I can, its my kingdom prince." He chuckled, sliding his hand in Judai's hair and tilting his head up to look at him. Judai stared at Jehu's eyes that where filled with lust, then he pushed him away. Jehu chuckled, pulling the boy to his feet and grabbing his arms, turning him around. "If you won't behave, I'll have to do this won't I?" He smirked, slipping his belt off and tying Judai's hands behind his back. "C-cheater!" Judai yelled, trying to move his arms. "I never play fair anyway." Jehu whispered in the boys ear before pushing him down again. Judai looked away from Jehu, knowing what was going to come. Jehu smirked, holding onto the princes hair, pushing his trousers and boxers down, as the prince wouldn't be able to do it himself. "P-please, I don't want this.." Judai begged as he watched Jehu. Jehu grinned. "You will learn not to shout prince." He smirked, pushing his head forward. "Suck." Judai disobeyed and turned his head away. "N-no.." Jehu gripped the boys hair tighter. "You will, or I'll rape you." Judai looked up at Jehu, Not knowing what to do. He didn't want to get raped, neither doing what Jehu told him to do. Jehu smirked more, looking at his brown eyes. Once again Judai looked away, he had a fight in his mind for what to do. Doing as Jehu told him, or disobeying him and getting raped. Jehu's hand twitched in the boys hair, trying to hurry him. The anticipation was driving him crazy, he needed the boys skilled mouth, he needed it now! "I-I wont do it." He said finally, still looking down. Jehu growled in anger, tightening his grip more, waiting until the boy opened his mouth to speak and pushing his head down onto his member. Judai yelped as he looked up, trying to move his mouth from Jehu's member. Jehu moaned, it wasn't as good as when the boy cooperated, but it was still good. Judai struggled against Jehu's grip, still trying to get off the member. Jehu looked down at him. "Suck." He panted, pushing the boys head down more. "N-no.." Judai said, barely understandable. Jehu growled slightly in frustration, letting Judai pull back slightly so he push shove him back down, letting out a moan. Judai closed his eyes as he felt the member in his mouth again. Unable to move, he stopped struggling. but he didn't do anything with his mouth. This frustrated Jehu and made him angry, he liked that sight. Jehu felt him relax, but he stayed still. He needed the prince to move on his own, to give him the pleasure like before. Through his hazy mind a thought came to him, and he looked down at the prince. "I'll make a deal with you." He panted. Judai looked up at the panting Jehu. "A-a deal..?" Jehu felt the boys tongue move against him as he spoke and nodded. "Yes, yes a deal. I will not hurt your friend if you suck me." Judai's eyes widened, he totally forgot about Jesse. But sucking Jehu so he wouldn't get hurt.. What if Jehu is lying and would hurt Jesse anyway? Jehu looked at him, his member ached with need, he was starting to get desperate. "You have my word, he will not be harmed." He panted. Judai nodded as he started sucking on Jehu's member slowly, hoping that he would keep his promise. Jehu loosened his grip on the boys hair, slightly tilting his head back as he let out a small moan. Judai started moving up and down, his face filled with disgust as he did. He couldn't believe he was actually doing it, again. Jehu moaned louder, thrusting slightly to get more into the boys mouth. Damn, he was so good at this. 'Tch, you want to choke me or something with thrusting that deep?' He thought as he continued sucking on it. Jehu watched Judai, the pleasure sending shivers up his spine. Judai looked up, staring at Jehu. He didn't want to pleasure him, but he had no choice, he wanted to be sure Jesse was fine. Jehu panted as he watched him, urging him on with small tugs of his hair. Judai looked back down, continuing with the thought of Jesse in his head. "F-faster." He panted, moaning as he looked down at the prince with lust filled eyes. Judai did as he was told, moving and sucking faster on the member. Jehu tilted his head back, moaning louder. His hands fisted, bucking into the boys mouth as he released. He looked down at Judai. "Swallow." He panted. "N-no." Judai said, pulling back. "If you do not keep your promise, I won't keep mine." He smirked. Judai sighed as he swallowed the warm white liquid, some of it dripping down his lips and chin. Jehu smirked at him, putting his clothes back on and kneeling down to face the prince. "I suppose I will keep my word. Sealed with a kiss." He chuckled, leaning in and kissing the boy. Judai pulled back. "That was not part of the deal." "No, that was for fun." Jehu smirked, slipping the belt from the boys wrists and walking out.

* * *

Haou walked into Jehu's room. "The monsters are ready to attack in case the king and queen of Raenthica wont accept the trade, my king." "Good, has the request of the trade been sent?" He asked, looking to the man. "I send two of our servants to Raenthica, they will return today if everything goes according to plan." Haou answered. Jehu nodded. "Okay, it won't be long now, if I'm right they'll reply as soon as possible." Haou looked up as he heard footsteps. "Their already back." "I knew it." Jehu smirked, looking to the door. Haou looked at the servants. "And? What was their answer." The servants knelt down for Jehu and Haou, one looked up at Haou, but not happy. Jehu looked at the servant. "What happened?" "They didn't accept." the servant said, looking down. "They said they will find a way to crush your kingdom down and take their son back, they also said they would never let the people of their kingdom suffer by giving their lead to you." Jehu sighed, muttering darkly. "Idiots! This is not how it should have worked out, tell the monsters to be prepared, we're starting the war." "Yes, my king." both servants said as they stood up, telling the monsters to be prepared. Haou looked up at Jehu. "What are we going to do with the boy? If we start the war, we don't have time to look after him. He could escape." "Jesse will have to look after him, a few demons can stay behind and keep an eye on them." Jehu said. "You sure they wont kiss. Again?" Haou smirked. Jehu glared at him and said nothing, walking out. "Ah, didn't you like my little joke?" Haou said as he followed Jehu. "Besides of that, what if they both decide to escape? Jesse knows the whole castle, even the secret hallways that lead outside." "Then you are to look after them, if anything like that happens it is up to you of what happens to them." Jehu said calmly, not even turning to Haou. Haou shrugged. "If I have to deal with them, I don't think they will survive it." he smirked. Jehu chuckled, smirking at him. "You are amusing Haou, try not to kill them." "And there goes all the fun." Haou rolled his eyes. "When will you attack?" "I'm not sure, nightfall will be best." he said, smirking. "Just try your best not to lose your head out there without me." "Shut up Haou." he chuckled, nudging the man. "I can fight very well and you now it." "Yes I know, I fought with you to prove I was worth to be your knight." Haou answered. "Exactly, and it was a tie." he laughed, pressing a fist to his cheek in a joke. "I wont if I didn't stop my attack." Haou smirked. "I didn't want to see my little king in pain." "Haha, yeah right, whatever." Jehu smirked, ruffling his hair. "Just don't." Haou growled. "Besides of that, I'm going to get that idiot out of the dungeons. And no, I wont kill them." Haou said as he walked away. "Aww, did I mess up your hair." Jehu laughed, letting him walk away, going to his own business.

* * *

Akasuki stood up from her throne, she walked to her husband. "Do you think we made the right choice.. what if they hurt him because we didn't accept the trade? Will our army be strong enough to defeat Jehu when he attacks..? The king put his arm around her. "I don't know, we can only hope for the best my dear." As soon as the king spoke, two of the servants opened the door to the throne room, three persons following the two to the king and queen. Akasuki looked up at the three. "Alexis, Chazz, Fubaki, what are you three doing here?" she asked them. "Queen Akasuki, my parents have decided to help you and the king to get prince Judai back. Fubaki is here to protect us." Alexis said as she bowed down and looked up. "As my princess said, I'll do my job as the protector of princess Alexis, and you two, the king and queen of Raenthica." The queen nodded at Fubaki. "And you, Chazz?" "My job was to protect the royal family, so that is what I will do." he said, kneeling down. The king nodded. "Thank all of you, we want all the help we can get for his battle." he said, smiling to the people. Akasuki looked up at her man. "When do you think they'll attack? They could strike any moment, we have to prepare our strongest monsters and mages.." "We'll just have to be ready at all times, our guards can take shifts, some at night and some in the day, we must always be prepared." Akasuki nodded in agreement, then looking at the two servants. "Please, tell all the guards to be ready for when they attack, and get our guests to the guest rooms so they can rest." The king smiled, hugging his wife. "Everything will be okay, we will get our son back and if he is harmed, they will pay."

* * *

Jehu started out of the castle, equipped with his sword and other things he would need for the the battle as he walked towards the palace. Monsters, dragons and demons were around him, following their dark leader. Akasuki looked outside the window as she saw Jehu coming closer. "He's here!" she yelled, running to her husband. He pulled her close, looking at the guards. "Go! Defend the castle, get every mage and fighter in this kingdom." he said, looking back out the window to the dark army. The guards obeyed and ran out of the castle, gathering every mage and fighter from their kingdom and called the monsters, angels and mages to prepare for attack. Tsukashi kissed his wife's forehead. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay, I promise you." he said, praying he could keep that promise. Akasuki hugged her man as she looked out of the window. "I think its time to show them our powers.." she whispered. Tsukashi nodded, hugging her close. "I think your right love." he said. Akasuki looked up. "Do you think Judai already found out about his powers? If he did, it could help him escape without our help." "I don't know, we will only know when we see him again." Tsukashi said, looking down at her. Akasuki took her man's hand. "Lets fight." she said with a little smile. "Yes, and win." He smiled, kissing her before walking out side, joining his men who had lined up to defend the castle. "Of course we will win." She said after she stood behind a group of mages, waiting for Jehu to attack. Jehu smirked at them from across the battle field, raising a hand to stop them walking. His grin widened, dropping his hand as a signal to attack. The queen whispered some kind of spell, a spell others where unable to hear. A magic shield appeared fore her and the other mages to let them stay save for a while. The king looked at her and smiled, holding her hand to join their powers and give extra strength to the shield. The mages used their magic to let some of Jehu's demons disappear while the angels where fighting against the dragons. Some of the fighters already slayed some dragons, but it looked like there where coming more monsters each time one disappeared. Jehu watched them, looking straight at the king and queen, as if asking them if they thought they could win against him. The queen looked up, the shield was getting weaker. She had to attack. Tsukashi held her hand tight, trying to keep the shield up. Akasuki looked at her man, slowly the strength of the shield was going up. Now the mages had more time to prepare for attack. Tsukashi smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Stay strong my love." He whispered.

* * *

"Jesse, Jehu decided that you will look after Judai until the war is over." Haou said as he unlocked the chains. Jesse looked up at him and nodded. "Yes sir." He said, bowing to him. "Don't even try to escape or do anything with the boy. Jehu gave me the lead, which means i can punish you." Haou smirked at the thought of punishing the boys, to bad he couldn't kill them. Jesse looked back at him with fear in his green eyes, bowing again. "Yes sir! I promise I won't!" "Now go and don't let the prince escape." "I won't!" He said before quickly walking out and to Judai's room. "Prince?" Judai looked up. "Yes?" He answered. Jesse walked in and smiled. "Hi." "What are you doing here, did Jehu let you go?" "Yeah, I have to look after you, but we can't kiss, or even hold hands cause Haou is in charge and he'll punish us." "I don't mind that." He smiled. "But where is Jehu?" "I don't know." He said, sitting next to the boy. "So.. are we going to sit here and do nothing until Jehu gets back, or are we going to find out what he's doing?" Jesse smiled, nodding. "Okay, let's go." as they walked outside the castle, they didn't notice yellow eyes following them. "So, where are we going to look?" Judai asked. "Not sure, we should just walk around and see what we find." Jesse smiled, walking with him. "Isn't it strange that we are outside the castle.. And Haou didn't even see us yet..?" Jesse nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't chance anything though, the demons might be watching." "Going anywhere?" A cold voice said. Judai turned his head, his eyes meeting yellow eyes. "E-eh.. I think we are in big trouble.." He whispered to Jesse. "W-we were just going to see w-where Jehu was sir." Jesse said, bowing to Haou. "I didn't gave you two permission. Get your ass back in the castle before bad things happen." He growled. "Y-yes sir!" He said, pushing Judai inside, gulping. Judai stopped. "I'm not going inside, not until i know what Jehu is doing!" He pouted. Jesse looked at him with fear. "Prince, please go inside, Haou will no hesitate to hurt us, I do not want you hurt." He whispered. Judai laughed. "Hey Jesse, wanna do a race? The first one that gets to Jehu wins." He said, completely ignoring Jesse and the angry Haou, as he ran away. Jesse mentally slapped himself for letting him go, running after him without thinking about what would happen. "Judai come back!" ".. And this is supposed to be the prince? What a joke." Haou said as he got on a horse and ran after them. Jesse heard the horse coming and ran faster, grabbing Judai by his hand and dragging him to the castle and inside a secret entrance. "Hey, that's cheating!" Judai pouted as he had been dragged back into the castle. Jesse put his hand over his mouth. "We are in serious trouble if Haou finds us, do you know that? He would kill us if he had the chance!" Judai crossed his arms. "If he killed me, Jehu doesn't have anything to blackmail my parents anymore.." "Yeah, then your parents will be upset and I'll be lonely, now come on." He said, taking Judai's hand and pulling him down the dark hallways. "Why cant we just at least have a little bit fun now Jehu isn't around. I'm not scared of Haou, lets just go outside." Judai said, looking down. "Haou is worse then Jehu, Haou will beat you within an inch from death, I am not even joking, I've seen it happen before." Jesse shivered at the memory, subconsciously holding onto Judai's hand tighter. "Saw it happen..? What do you mean?" "I've seen him torture someone before." He said, turning to face the others, though he couldn't see in the darkness. "so your afraid he'll hurt us?" Judai smiled. "Stop being afraid, have a bit fun, even though its in a horrible place like this." "No, I'm afraid he'll hurt you." Jesse said, reaching out to touch Judai's face, finding his cheek and gently stroking it. Judai's head turned red, he turned his head away. "Still, i think a bit fun will do good." He smiled, hiding his blush. Jesse smiled. "Yeah, what shall we do then?" He asked, keeping his hand on the boys cheek even after he looked away. "The race!" He answered as he ran away. Jesse looked around him, following the sound of the boys footsteps. "Where to?" "Don't know!" He yelled, running outside the castle. Jesse smirked, running behind the boy, ready to grab him. Judai sped up, running into a dark forest. "Your too slow, Jesse!" He laughed, not knowing that there was a second person following him. Jesse panted, holding his side. "You have a lot of energy, you're like a 3 year old on sugar." He laughed, leaning against a tree for a rest. "Ah, running away again?" A voice said coldly, grabbing Jesse's arm. Jesse gulped at the voice, struggling in the grip. "Get off me! Let go!" He yelled, trying to run away. "Better watch your mouth before you get yourself into more trouble. Now, where did Judai ran to?" Haou asked him, holding Jesse's arm tighter. Jesse gulped more, looking at him. "I'd rather die then let you hurt him. Judai! Keep running and don't stop!" He yelled, swinging a punch at Haou. Haou growled. "Its that Jehu ordered me not to kill you two." He punched Jesse back in his stomach and watched him falling down. Then he looked up, getting on his horse as he searched for Judai. Judai was still running, thinking that Jesse was still following him. Jesse held his stomach, wincing. "D-don't touch him!" He yelled weakly. Judai walked further into the forest, until he saw a small light. 'Could it be that i ran so far.. That I'm back in Raenthica..?' He thought as he stopped walking. "Jesse, are you still there?" Jesse held himself up on the tree, following where Judai had gone. "Jesse..?" Judai asked again, before starting to walk further as he looked around him. Jesse didn't stop walking, he needed to find Judai and protect him. Judai sighed. "Looks like I lost him.. And I think I'm lost too." He said as he looked around him. "Well seen, prince. And now I'm bringing you back to the castle." Haou said as he stepped of his horse behind Judai. "Never thought a prince would be this childish." Judai pouted. "I'm not childish, I just wanted to have some fun with Jesse." Jesse started to hear their voices, walking faster until he was running, standing a few feet behind Haou. "Get on the horse. Now." Haou ordered Judai. "So you can beat the living hell out of me in the castle? No thanks." Judai said, crossing his arms. Jesse waved to Judai, signaling for him to run. He started edging his way around Haou, keeping his distance. Judai knew what Jesse meant, but no way he was leaving him behind. Judai pushed Haou away as he grabbed Jesse's arm, running as fast as possible until hey bumped into another person. Jesse looked up at the man that looked like him, gulping. "Oh...fuck." "Whats wro-.." Judai looked up as well, knowing that they bumped into the guy they didn't hope to see. Jehu glared at them both, grabbing onto Judai's hand. "Where the hell are you going, prince?" "N-nowhere.." He stuttered. "You were running away weren't you." Jehu growled, gripping tighter onto his wrist. Jesse grabbed onto Jehu's wrist. "No he wasn't, we were racing and Haou followed us, he threatened us, I was not going to let Judai get hurt." Judai looked down, knowing he helped himself into big trouble. But when he looked up again, he saw familiar eyes staring at him. Jesse looked down at Judai, smiling. "I won't let anyone hurt him, ever." Jehu chuckled, it turning into a laugh. "You are so pathetic!" Judai ignored the two, still looking at the eyes that where staring at him. Jesse moved his hand to cup Judai's cheek, smiling. Jehu frowned at him, going quiet. Judai looked up at Jesse. Jesse never looked away from the brown eyes, placing a soft kiss to the boys lips. He felt himself get slammed back by his neck. "I told you not to touch him!" Jehu growled. "D-don't hurt him!" Judai said, blushing and looking down. Jesse gasped, trying to get air to his lungs. This only made Jehu grip his throat tighter. "You are never to touch him! Do you understand?!" "S-stop hurting him.." Judai said, a blue light glowing from his hands as he pushed Jehu with more power then he ever had away. Jehu fell back, gasping in shock. "W-what the hell..." He muttered, looking at both boys. Jesse looked at Judai with wide eyes. "How did you do that?" Judai raised his hands, the blue glow faded away. "I-I don't know.." Jesse grabbed his hand. "Either way we better go or we are so dead." He said, pulling him along. Judai nodded, then he remembered the familiar eyes that where looking at him a few moments ago. Jesse looked back at him. "Is something wrong?" He asked. A smile appeared on Judai's face. "I saw my family and friends looking at me." Jesse blinked. "How? I don't understand." He said, looking at the other strangely. Judai pointed to the light a few inches away from them. "My castle." Jesse looked and smiled. "If we hurry we can get there and we won't have to see Haou or Jehu ever again!" He smiled brightly. Judai's smile disappeared as he looked at the light again. "If we could ever get past these monsters.." He said, not noticing someone behind them. Jehu put his hand on the prince's shoulder, spinning him around. "If you are going to use magic against me I will use mine." "W-what..? Magic..?" Judai stuttered, looking up to Jehu. "Obviously and believe me prince, you do not want to use magic against me." Jehu smirked, making his own hands glow his dark, black energy. "W-what are you talking about..! What magic?!" He yelled, not getting he used magic a few moments ago on Jehu. Jehu smirked more, it clicking in his head. "Oh, a first time user, I see." He chuckled, shaking his head in pitty. Judai pouted. "Just tell me whats going on!" "You are a little mage, prince." Jehu smirked, tilting the boys head up so he looked at him. "A.. M-mage..?" Judai said as he looked at the orange eyes. "Yes Judai, you were born with magic in your veins, though as you don't know how to use them, it doesn't matter." "How could I've been born a mage if neither of my parents are one?!" "People lie." Jehu smirked more, remembering the shield the king and queen had put up during the start of the battle. "T-they.. Lied to me?" Judai looked down, feeling betrayed by his own parents. "Yes, all these years in your life, they have lied about who you are." Jehu smirked. Jesse's eyes widened. "Don't listen to him Judai, there must have been a reason for them not to tell you." "A reason for not telling their own son they are mages?! What for reason would they have for that!" He yelled, a tear dripping down his face. Jesse looked at him. "I don't know but there will be a good reason!" Judai sighed, another tear dripping down. He wiped it away as he put on a fake smile. "I hope they have.." "Of course they don't, there is no reason for them to lie to their son." Judai looked up at Jehu. What and who should he believe? "Jesse is just telling what you want to hear Judai, I am telling you the truth." "The truth.." Judai repeated, looking down again. He couldn't believe his parents actually lied to him. Jehu smirked at him. "See, how do you know anything they said to you is true? They could not even be your real parents." Judai's eyes widened. Not his real parents? Would they really go that far with lying..? Jesse hugged him. "That's a lie! That's a lie and you know it, when I was really young I was there when he was born!" Judai looked up at Jesse. "You.. Where..? Then how did you end up in Jehu's castle?" Jesse glared at the man. "He kidnapped me." Jehu smirked. "No kidnapped is such a strong word, I'd say brought you here is more correct." Judai looked up to Jehu. "Why would you kidnap him? did he ever did something wrong!?" Jehu smirked. "He was born." "That's just cruel to say!" Judai yelled, pulling Jesse into a hug. Judai pulled away from Jesse, looking up to Jehu. "Your lying.." "Why? Afraid its true? That your a little bastard who wasn't wanted, so they left you on a door step-" he felt Jesse fist connect with his stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. "SHUT UP!" He screamed, his fisted hands shaking in anger and partly from fear. "J-Jesse.." Judai looked up to him, then back to Jehu. "..we have to run!" He said as he grabbed Jesse's arm and pulled him along. Jesse nodded, running as fast as he could with Judai to get away from the man. But Jehu quickly recovered, his orange eyes burning as he followed them. Judai ran to the light until he finally reached the place he didn't saw for long. ".. Raenthica.. I'm back home!" He smiled. "Erm, prince I hate to burst you bubble, but its being invaded..." Jesse said, looking at all the bodies the littered what must have been that battle field with the still alive men and creatures fighting with everything they have. "E-eh.. Then lets help them fighting?" He said as he looked at the fight. Jesse sighed, he really didn't want to let anything happen to Judai...he really cared about him! But there was nothing he could do apart from support him. Jesse found a sword for himself, standing with Judai, ready to join the battle. Judai raised his sword as he ran to a demon and stabbed his back. "That's how you kill a demon!" He yelled with a big smile, not noticing two other monsters that came to him. Jesse gulped slightly, he'd never fought monsters, only other men. He tried to move to run at them but his feet seemed to be...weighed down... "Jesse? Aren't you coming?" Judai asked, pulling his sword out of the demon as he stabbed one of the monsters. "I'm trying! I-I can't move!" He struggled, but the same numb hot feeling had moved up his legs and was slowly numbing the rest of his muscles. Judai ran to him, pulling at his arm to let him move, but nothing seemed to happen. Jesse used all of his will to move his legs, but still nothing. "I-I don't understand, what's happening?!" He asked, the fear crystal clear even though he'd tried to mask it. "I don't know!" He still tried to move him, with no luck. Why they both tried and struggled, Jehu walked out into the clearing. "Guess who." He smirked. "Y-you! What did you do to him?" Judai yelled. "Just a small spell, it'll wear of in about, 3-4 hours." He smirked, watching Jesse grow move fearful. That means he would be venerable for a punishment.. and he couldn't even try to run away. Judai stood fore Jesse. "No way that I'm going to let you hurt him." Jehu smirked at him. "What are you going to do fake-prince? Use your magic? That you can't even control, I might add." He laughed. "I don't need to be a prince, or using magic to protect someone." Judai answered. Jehu smirked. "But who'll protect you? This pathetic boy? That's a joke." Jesse gritted his teeth, reaching his hand out for Judai's, holding it. "Don't even touch him." "Nobody has to protect me, I just want them to be save." He answered. Judai." Jesse said softly, squeezing his hand slightly. Jehu shook his head, smirking at them. "Judai, you can do nothing to stop me, and neither can Jesse. "Maybe not alone, but we can defeat you with our friends." He said. "Damn. This sounds so stupid." Yes it does, cause no one knows your here." Jehu chuckled, grabbing Judai's wrist. "I'm taking you back, both of you. Jehu chuckled. "If your lucky." He smirked, letting go of the boy to pick Jesse up, throwing him over his shoulder to carry him. Jesse frowned. "What the hell are you doing?! Put me down!" "Let him go!" Judai said as he grabbed Jesse's hands to pull him back. Jehu smirked, still walking back to the dark castle. Jesse held onto Judai as tight as he could, numbness spreading through his arms and. His hands went limp. Judai picked up a branch as he smashed Jehu to his head, grabbing Jesse and standing for him, holding the branch up. '.. This is not going to save us' he thought, looking at the branch. Jehu winced, rubbing the back of his head. "Stupid brat." He growled, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along. Jehu winced. Nope." Judai said as he hit him again. "Let me go." "Stop that you brat." He growled, still walking. Jehu growled, grabbing the branch and slamming it against a tree so the broke. He threw it away and turned to Judai. "Finished?" " .. Maybe." Jehu started walking back, holding Jesse tight. Judai ran over to Jehu, grabbing Jesse's hands as he pulled him away from Jehu. "Damn.. Your heavy." He grinned. Jesse blushed. "Not...that heavy..." He slurred, barely able to talk. Jehu rolled his eyes, grabbing Judai's arm. Judai struggled to get his arm loose, while still trying to pull Jesse away from Jehu. "How comes your so strong!?" He growled. "Cause I'm not a weakling." Jehu smirked, dragging Judai behind him. "We aren't weak only because your a bit stronger..!" Judai said. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Jehu chuckled, opening the doors and shoving the boys inside. "Your mean.." He growled, sitting down on the ground next to Jesse. "Is everything alright..?" He said as he stroke the cheek of the blue haired boy. Jesse blushed. "Y-yeah." He said, smiling. Jehu frowned, nudging Jesse with his foot. "He's fine, the spell will wear off in 5 minuets." "You didn't have to nudge him for that." Judai growled, looking at Jehu. Jehu smirked, kicking Jesse. "Yeah but its fun." He chuckled, watching Jesse wince slightly. "Stop it!" Judai yelled as he stood up. "Make me." Jehu smirked, looking down at the shorter boy. Judai raised his hand, punching Jehu in his stomach as he didn't notice the light blue that once more glowed. "Leave Jesse alone!" Jehu gasped at the pain, wincing. "You bastard!" He growled, grabbing the boys arms and holding them together. "Let me go!" He yelled as he started struggling more worse then ever. This wasn't like Judai at all. "You little brat, how many times do I have to teach you before you learn?" He growled, smirking slightly. "None, now let me go so i can kick your ass!" Judai answered as he kept struggling. Jehu held his arms tight. "Why should I let you go?" He smirked. "So i can prove that someone smaller then you can kick your ass." He growled. "You can't even get out of my grip." Jehu smirked, pushing the boy against a wall. Judai winced, looking up at Jehu. Jehu smirked, leaning so his face was closer to the others. "If your so strong, then why can't you get away?" Judai looked down, the light blue glow faded away. "I-.. I don't know." He said. He felt a bit strange, a few minutes ago he had the feeling he could beat Jehu and now its all gone. He also acted a bit weird, even he knew it. Jehu smirked as the magic faded from the boys hands, leaning to nip at the others neck. "That's what I thought." Judai closed his eyes. "S-stop.." "What? Not here?" Jehu smirked, pulling Judai out of the room. "I-I don't want this anymore..!" He yelled, a tear rolling down his cheek. "You should have thought about that earlier." Jehu smirked. Jehu ignored him, pushing him against the wall, sliding his hand up Judai's shirt. "You need to learn prince." He smirked, pulling the shirt off the boy. Jehu shivered, the begging of the prince sending shivers down his spine as he kissed his neck. "S-stop.." "No." Jehu panted slightly, sliding his hand down Judai's chest and stomach. "Please.." Judai begged, another tear sliding down. Jehu smirked more, pushing his trousers down, leaving the prince in just his boxers. Judai tried to push Jehu away, but he only succeeded to let him move one step. He looked down. "Stop.. Please.." "I will not stop." Jehu smirked, stepping closer to him. "W-why are you even doing this to me..!" He yelled as he looked up, another tear dripping down. "Because I want to." Jehu smirked, watching the tears well in the boys eyes. "That's not a reason!" He yelled again as he looked away from him. Wiping his tears away. "Its my reason." Jehu chuckled, licking up the boys neck. Judai shivered, pushing him away again. "S-stop!" Jehu ignored him, licking up his neck again, sliding his hand over Judai's boxers. Judai yelped, pushing Jehu's hands away. Jehu smirked, biting into the skin on the boys neck softly, slipping his hand into the boys underwear. "W-wah stop it!" He said, pushing Jehu harder away. Jehu smirked, stepping close to him. Judai looked down, thinking of another way to get Jehu away from him. Jehu rubbed over the other, smirking as he licked up the boys neck, gently sucking on a spot. "Stop.. Stop, please!" Judai looked up, staring at Jehu's with lust filled eyes. Jehu chuckled, rubbing harder as he pulled of the boys neck, noticing the small hickey left behind. Judai once more pushed Jehu away from him with one hand as he pulled Jehu's hand out of his boxers with the other. Jehu smirked at him. "You should stop struggling prince, I might be more gentle then." Judai looked down, wiping more tears away Jehu couldn't see. Jehu chuckled, stepping closer to the boy, placing his hands on his hips. "Just why.. what is the real reason your doing this?" Judai said, looking slowly up. Jehu blinked, thinking himself. He didn't know. Just...something about Judai...that made him this way, he just didn't really know. "Are you going to answer my question..?" Jehu looked up at the prince. "I don't know..." He said blankly. "So your doing this without a reason.." "No...there's a reason but I don't know what it is." He muttered, frowning as he thought, trying to think why he really was doing this. Judai looked at Jehu, he didn't get why Jehu suddenly stopped and didn't say anything. ".. Jehu..?" Jehu looked back up at him. "Huh?" "E-eh n-nothing!" Jehu saw how scared he was, he hadn't noticed the emotions the other showed before, he just imagined him as...emotionless. "Is.. S-something wrong?" Judai mentally slapped himself for asking Jehu this, but even though. Something wasn't right with Jehu. "No..no I'm fine." He said, pulling back from the boy. "Eh, just...get dressed and go to your room...kick the demons while your there." He said with a small smirk, trying to act like his normal self. "Eh.. Sure.." Judai looked at Jehu, something was definitely not right with him. Jehu walked away, looking at Jesse. He said nothing and kept walking to his room, leaning against the door. He'd never questioned himself before but...why did he do what he did to Judai? Jehu looked up as he heard someone knocking on the door. "Go away." The door opened. "So that's how you welcome your guests? .. Well, knight." Haou said as he walked in. Jehu looked at him and his eyes widened slightly in realization. Every time he did something with Judai, he imagined yellow eyes and a smirk. He'd imagined Haou. "Everything alright?" "Nothing!" Jehu snapped, rubbing his face. "And I'm not red, its just hot in here." "Yeah sure." Haou rolled his eyes, sitting next to Jehu. "What did you do with the boys." "Judai's in his room Jesse is paralyzed." "I saw Jesse running to Judai's room." Haou said, looking weird at Jehu. "Just fucking tell me what happened." "Nothing! He just...said something that got to me...okay?" He sighed. Haou leaned closer. "What did he say to you." "He...asked why I was doing it..." Jehu blushed slightly, looking away from the man. "Jehu. Your red." Haou said coldly. "What did you answer?" "I said I didn't know." Jehu muttered, covering his face with his hands. "Yeah sure." Haou stood up. "You better get back to the fight, where almost winning." "Right, let's go." He said, standing and walking out, not looking Haou in the eye. Haou nodded, following Jehu. Jehu walked out, looking at the battle field. He hadn't expected for things to move so fast, he was going to win. This time he was actually going to win.

* * *

Celi: Jehu winning.. another cliffhanger!

Judai: Yeah, and let me guess.. more lemon in the next chapter?

Celi: Wont tell!~


	5. Chapter 6

Celi: MORE LEMON!

Judai: Yay.. *Cry in a corner*

Jehu: Don't cry, who wouldnt be happy to get raped by me?

Haou: Anybody.

Celi: Ah, here's our little Haou!~

Haou: Just begin already. Judai, do the disclaimer.

Judai: *Sigh* Celi and Darky do not own Yu-gi-oh GX, If they did, I would be death by too much rape now.

* * *

Judai looked up as his door opened, he stared at the boy in the opening. "Your alright!" Jesse smiled. "Jehu may be an ass hole but he won't lie." He said, hugging the boy. "So, where is he now?" He asked him as he hugged back. "Don't know, don't care." He smiled, leaning down to kiss the boy. Judai closed his eyes as he kissed back, feeling the lips he missed, then he pulled back. "Do you think we could try to escape?" Jesse smiled at him, hugging him. "If you want to, I just want to be with you for a while." "Lets go then!" He smiled as he grabbed his hand, running out of the room. "Which way?" Jesse looked around. "This way." He said, pulling Judai down the hall. "So many halls.." Jehu sighed, following Jesse. "Tell me about it." He said, laughing slightly. "Are we almost at the exit?" "I'm not sure." Jesse sighed, looking at the boy. "Don't tell me you lost the way.." "No! I know where we are I'm just...a little bit lost, I'll find the way." "Yeah sure." Judai laughed. "Just hurry up before they come back." Jesse rolled his eyes. "Yes prince." He smirked, bowing slightly. Judai blushed. "Don't call me that, and you don't have to bow for me." "I'm teasing you." Jesse laughed, hugging him. "Just don't do it again." He smiled, hugging back. Jesse laughed, sliding his hands to rest on the others lower back. "I won't I promise." "Sure.." Judai rolled his eyes. "Lets get going!" Jesse hugs him close before letting him go. "Okay."

* * *

"Watch out!" Akasuki yelled as she pushed a angel away from a dragon. She helped the angel up. "Be careful, stay together with the other angels.." The king looked at his wife helping the angle and smiled, running out and slicing the Dragons stomach open. "Tsukashi.. I don't think we'll win, their too strong.." Tsukashi looked down, he knew she was right. "I hate to admit it, but you are right." "What should we do?" Akasuki sighed. "There's only one thing we can do, surrender." He sighed, taking her hand. "No.. We wont surrender, not to him!" She said, holding her mans hand tightly. "We have to, I cannot let any more people die. Jehu!" He called to the dark lord. "No, please, don't surrender!" She said, pulling her man back. "We must." He said, looking down at her. "To many people have died, I can't let this happen." "If we surrender.. The chances are low we will get Judai back." She looked down. "I know." Tsukashi sighed, holding her hand tight. "But we have no choice." Akasuki sighed. "I.. I think we should.." She said as she looked up, seeing the death people and the injured angels and mages. Tsukashi faced Jehu, noticing the man had been smirking at him. "We surrender." He sighed, dropping his sword. "Not as long we are here!" A certain brown haired boy said as he ran to the king, a blue haired boy following him. The boy smiled. "I'm back." Tsukashi smiled bright. "Son!" Jehu span around, looking at him. "What? Why are you here?!" "You should look better after your demons, they sleep very often." He laughed, turning to his father. "Hi dad.." Jehu growled. "You should be in your room brat!" Tsukashi smirked, walking up to Jehu. "Do not talk to my son that way." Judai turned his head back to Jehu. "Looks like you have to deal with two Yuki's now." He grinned. Jehu growled, before sighing. "Fine." He muttered through gritted teeth. "You win." "Waah, this easy?!" Judai said. 'Something isn't right here..' "Yes, I'll lose, I know when to quit." He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. Judai looked up at his father, waiting for him to answer Jehu. Tsukashi looked at the man sceptically, narrowing his eyes. "So you'll leave us alone from now on?" Judai asked Jehu. "Whatever." He said, turning away from them and walking away. "I don't trust him.." He whispered to his dad, looking afraid of what Jehu was planning to do. "I don't either." Tsukashi said, hugging his son. "I was so worried about you." "You don't have to worry anymore." He smiled. Then walking over to the blue haired boy who had been watching. Judai grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his dad. "Father, meet Jesse. My friend." The man smiled at him, shaking the boys hand. "I suppose you helped my son?" Jesse blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess." "Jesse lived in our kingdom, but had been kidnapped by Jehu." Judai said. "Can he stay with us until we find his family?" "Of course." The king smiled, Jesse bowed. "Thank you sir." "Get up boy, I honestly should thank you for helping my son." Judai looked up as he heard familiar voices calling his name. Before he could turn around, he had been glomped by his mother, with Alexis following. Jesse smiled, looking at the two women. He knew one must be his mother so...was the other a sister? Or maybe a friend? "Judai, my baby. My son! Me and your father missed you so much! Why did you leave us alone for so long, and your fiancee!" She cried as she hugged her son who was trying to breath. "P-please mother.. I need air." He sighed. Jesse's smile dropped. Fiancee? He was...to get married?! Why didn't he ever tell him. Judai breathed as she finally let go of him, helping him and Alexis standing up. "I'm so happy we are together again!" She cried again, ready to glomp her son the second time as Alexis hold her back. "Please, I want to see him longer then today." She smiled. Jesse gulped, looking away from them. Tsukashi smiled at him. "I don't blame you Jesse, woman can be so mushy sometimes." He laughed, rolling his eyes. "Mother please, hold yourself in for a moment.." He grabbed Jesse's hand as he pulled him next to him. "This is my friend Jesse, he's going to live with us for a while." He said, still holding his hand. The boy blushed, looking up at the lady. "I-Its nice to meet you." He said, looking down. "Its nice to meet you too, Jesse." She smiled, until she saw that they where holding hands. Her smile slowly faded, giving a death stare to Judai. "Jesse, Alexis, could you give me and Judai a little moment?" Jesse gulped. "Of course." He said, letting go of the boys hand. Alexis walked to the king as Judai and Akasuki where left alone. "Just what are you thinking Judai, a boy!? You know your engaged to Alexis!" Akasuki said, angry. "Mother, I like this boy, he saved me a lot of times, besides of that.. I think i love him. More then Alexis." Jesse followed her sadly, he knew he'd gotten Judai into trouble, he just knew it! "Judai, you have to marry her! Your already engaged." She yelled again. "No mother, I can only marry when I'm 18. I got enough time to find a way to be with Jesse." Tsukashi smiled at Alexis. "You'll have to excuse my wife, she just wants some time with her son." "Judai. You have to marry her, you cant lead over our kingdom without a queen!" "Then why cant it be a second king?" He hissed at his mother. "Because if you marry another man, you wont be able to make children, which means nobody can lead the kingdom after you!" Jesse winced, he could hear them yelling at each other, but couldn't make out what they were saying. "Maybe i don't want to lead Raenthica without Jesse!" He yelled angrily, walking to Alexis, kneeling down. "I'm sorry Alexis, but I cant marry you, I love someone else." The king looked at his son, blinking. "Who son? You can't know anyone else, you've been trapped in that castle." Judai stood up, pointing at Jesse. "This is the one I love." Jesse turned dark red, blinking. "W-what?" He said, looking at the prince. "Son, is this a joke?" "No father, I love this boy." Judai said, walking over to Jesse. Tsukashi went silent before laughing, hugging his son. "Congratulations son! I'm so glad your in love." He said. Jesse blinked at him. "Y-you're not..mad...?" "Meet my dad." He laughed, hugging his father back. "Even though, mother doesn't agree with it, father." Judai looked down, his smile faded away. "Who cares? Honey, we cannot make our son marry someone he doesn't love, its not fair on him or Alexis, its better he is with the one he loves." "How could you say that!" She yelled. "I was forced to marry you too, in the begin it didn't even worked out, until now. Where a happy family, and I want Judai to be happy to, with Alexis." "He is how he is, I will not allow him to marry unhappily." He said, hugging his son and Jesse. "Love is love weather its to a boy or girl." Judai looked up at his father. "Thanks.. Dad" he smiled. "But Tsukashi, if he marries a boy, he cant make children! Who will lead our kingdom after him then!?" Akasuki yelled, angry but also desperate. Jesse held onto Judai's hand, looking up to the queen. "We'll adopt, or Judai is a mage, there must be a way to make a child." Judai looked down. "Speaking of mages.. Why didn't you never told me you where a mage, and mother too?" Tsukashi smiled down at him. "We just thought it was best you didn't know until you were old enough to understand how to use them." "but how could i learn to use them? The magic comes as easy as it goes without me noticing." "You'll learn to control it." His father smiled, ruffling his hair. "So, more secrets i need to now?" The king shook his head. "Nope, that's the only one." "Sweety.. What about his birthday..? Should we tell him?" Akasuki whispered to her man after she cooled down. Judai looked up, not hearing what she said to him. "Yes, we should." He smiled, hugging her. "Judai, there is one more thing." She smiled. "After your able to control your magic, and you turn 17, you will regain a stronger magic then you already have. This magic can protect you from almost everything, it also helps you with fighting you enemies. You'll be able to use spells on people and make shields." Tsukashi smiled. "Which means we won't loose you again too." He said with a small laugh. "Haha. Very funny." Judai said sarcastically, pouting. "Well I don't want to loose my only son, we were so worried." He smiled. Jesse nodded, squeezing Judai's hand softly. "He's right." "You wont loose me again." Judai smiled softly. "Good." His father said, smiling. "So, I'll show Jesse the castle, will you take care of Alexis?" The king nodded. "Of course I will." looking at the woman.

* * *

Judai grabbed Jesse's hand as he ran towards the castle. Slowing down as he saw the lifeless body's and injured monsters laying down. "That's right.. I forgot.. They fighted the whole time for our kingdom.." Judai looked down. Jesse looked around, holding tight onto Judai's hand. "They fought for their kingdom." Judai nodded. "I hope it will be the last time they fought.. I don't want more people to get hurt." "I don't either." Jesse said, shivering.

* * *

Haou opened the door to Jehu's room as he walked in. Staring at Jehu. "You gave up while they surrendered, why?" Jehu smirked up at him. "Because I had a better idea." "Tell me." "When he turns 17 his powers are at their fullest, and cause he won't know how to use them, I can take them." He smirked, locking eyes with Haou. "Ah, so your still thinking about the boy. Looks like that's the only thing on you mind." Haou smirked. "Also thinking about the kiss you never got?" He teased him. Jehu chuckled, standing up. "I just want his power, after then I'm done with him." Jehu smirked. Haou rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure. when will he turn seventeen?" "Soon, that's all I know." "So what will we do until then?" Jehu smirked, walking towards him. "I have a few ideas." Haou stared blankly at Jehu. "Like what." Jehu chuckled, running a hand down Haou's chest. He lent over to whisper into his ear. "Guess." "How original." He answered sarcastically. "You complaining?" Jehu chuckled, licking up his neck. Haou just stared at him, not saying or doing anything. Jehu chuckled, grabbing Haou's wrist and pulling him along. Haou sighed. "What now." "You'll like this, well, I will anyway." He chuckled. Haou shrugged. "What is it." "Its where we left Jesse a few times." He smirked. "Great." Haou said sarcastically again. "Oh you'll love it." Jehu smirked, shoving Haou into the room. "Why are you so sure?" "I just know." Jehu chuckled. Haou rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure." Jehu just smirked more, pushing Haou against the wall. Haou looked coldly into Jehu's orange eyes. Jehu looked back at him, knowing if he could make Haou show emotion, it would be so satisfying for him. "Where are you staring at." Haou said, raising a eyebrow. "Something that's looking back." Jehu chuckled, leaning to lick up the others neck. "You like licking people, don't you?" Haou smirked. "Well you taste nice." Jehu teased, nipping at the skin of the others neck. "Should I take that as a compliment?" "Yep, cause its the best one you're gonna get." The man laughed, pulling the others shirt off. "Ah, thought so." He answered coldly as he watched Jehu. Jehu rolled his eyes, pinning Haou's hands and he clipped the chains around them, smirking. "Is that really necessary?" Haou said, gritting his teeth. "Very necessary." Jehu grinned, stepping closer to the other so their bodies were pressed together. "Reason?" "I want to." Haou looked into Jehu's eyes again. "Invalid reason." He teased him. "Its good enough." He smirked, pushing Haou's trousers to they hung low on his hips. Haou shrugged. "Everything seems good enough to you." "Shut up Haou." Jehu chuckled, dragging his tongue from his jaw down his neck to his chest. "Why should I? Its funny to annoy you." Jehu rolled his eyes, shoving the others trousers down. "That's why." Haou shrugged. "I don't see the problem." Shaking his head, Jehu wrapped his arms around Haou's waist, pulling him closer to himself. Haou looked up, staring at Jehu's orange eyes. "Where the fuck are you waiting for." Jehu smirked. "Nothing, I'm taking my time, is that a problem Haou?" Haou growled. "I'm not the patience type." "I know." Jehu chuckled, licking up his neck again. "Yeah, and there's only one thing you don't know." Haou smirked. "Oh, do tell." Jehu said, looking at the other curiously. "How I look when I show my emotions." Jehu grinned more, his eyes shinning. "I'll find that out soon enough." Haou shrugged. "If you accomplish in it." "I'm sure I will." Jehu said as he slipped his hands into the others boxers. Haou looked up. "Your mean that you chained me up." "Yep, I'm very mean." Jehu chuckled, kissing his cheek. He kissed along his cheek until he got to his lips, roughly kissing Haou. Haou looked up at a moment, kissing back and then pulling back. "You know I need some air." He smirked. "Heh, I didn't mean to choke you." Jehu smirked, panting softly himself. "Yeah sure." Haou rolled his eyes. Grinning Jehu pulled his own shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. "Your slow." Haou hissed. Jehu smirked at him, running a hand down his chest. "You're so impatient" "Problems with it?" "No, I just find it very amusing." Jehu laughed, taking his belt off and dropping it. Haou shrugged. "You find everything amusing." "I think you'll find, I do not." He said, rolling his eyes but never losing the smirk on his face."Why don't you even struggle against the chains?" "Because I don't fucking feel like it." Haou hissed. Jehu chuckled, trailing kisses along the mans jaw. Haou sighed. "You really like to annoy me, don't you?" "Its not my fault your so impatient, you know I like to take my time." Haou raised his eyebrow. "How should I know?" Jehu looked up at him. "Well when have I ever rushed anything?" He smirked, sliding a hand over Haou's boxers. "Never since I know." He shivered because of the touch. "Exactly." Jehu smirked, raking his trousers off. "I'm not impatient, I just don't like to wait for something I want too. long." Haou hissed. Jehu just laughed, pushing Haou's boxers down and taking off his own. Haou looked up. "Where are you staring at." Jehu smirked, taking Haou's hard member in his hand, sliding his hand down. "I saw something I liked, who wouldn't stare." "You like everything you can touch or play with, just like a little child." Haou smirked. "Are you saying I can touch and play with you?" Jehu smirked. Haou shrugged. "Who said you couldn't." Jehu rolled his eyes, looking at him as he stoked him. "Maybe if you didn't whine so much, I would understand. Impatient." "Understand what?" "How much you want me." Jehu smirked, out lining the others lower lip with his thumb. "I guess you will never know." Haou smirked. "We'll see." Jehu chuckled, putting three fingers in front of the others mouth. "Suck Haou." "How original." He said sarcastically as he started licking the fingers and sucking on them. "Well if you don't want to be prepared I can just thrust in and you can tell me how painful it is." "Do as you please." Haou shrugged. "Just suck smart-ass." Jehu smirked, sliding a hand around the back of Haou, groping him. "Woof." He frowned as he continued sucking on them. Jehu smirked, watching him while his other hand rested on Haou's lower back. Haou stopped sucking, Looking up. Jehu pulled his hand away from his mouth, sliding it around Haou, smirking as he pushed a finger into Haou's entrance. Haou winced as the finger got in, still looking up. Jehu pressed his lips to the others neck, rubbing his side as he let him become accustomed to the feeling. "Your slow." Haou said. "Hurry up." Jehu chuckled, pushing in a second finger, moving them inside his entrance. "Not long now Haou." Haou winced again, the pain shooting through his body. Jehu kissed him, trying to distract the other from the pain and he moved his fingers, looking for a small bump. "Such a prick. As always." Haou said, kissing him back. "Stop being a whiny bitch, you'll enjoy it." Jehu smirked, pushing his fingers deeper inside Haou. "Its that you chained me, or else I would've let you feel the damn pain I feel right now." He hissed. "Hmm, honestly no but now I'm glad I did chain you up, its not my fault your so tight." He smirked. "Shut up." "Just relax, it hurts because you're tense." Jehu said, rubbing his hip. "Just hurry up, jerk." "Fine." Jehu smirked, pulling his fingers out and lifting Haou up slightly, pressing his between the wall and his body, his member pressing against Haou's entrance. "Slow as heck." He hissed. "Your so impatient." Jehu smirked, suddenly slamming into Haou, gasping slightly. "Fast enough?" Haou cried out in pain. "Fuck." Jehu kissed his neck, looking up at him. "That's why I was taking it slow." He smirked. "I don't care, it took to long." He hissed. "Whatever." Jehu said, pulling out until only the tip remained and thrusting in. Haou winced. "Your just slow." "Just enjoy it." Jehu panted, almost breathless as he gained speed, thrusting faster into Haou. Haou moaned, looking up to Jehu. "That's what I call fast." He smirked. Haou's moan sent a shiver down Jehu's spine, making his thrust deeper and faster, wanting to hear more moans from the man. "Faster." He said as he moaned again. Jehu panted, a moan slipping from his lips. He wrapped his arms around Haou to hold him, thrusting faster, wanting to make Haou scream for him. Haou looked up, panting. "F-faster!" He yelled again. Jehu smirked, reaching for Haou's member and stroking it with his fast thrusts. "You like to play, don't you?" Haou said, panting and smirking. Jehu looked up at him, smirking. "You know I do." He chuckled, never stopping his movements. "Just like a kid." Haou said, smirking more. "What kind of perverted kids have to been around?" Jehu chuckled, thrusting deeper, brushing the others prostate. Haou cried out in pleasure, forgetting about the pain. "Again." He yelled out, panting. Jehu shivered, keeping the same angle and he thrust in harder. Ramming into the bundle on nerves. "Again." He yelled again. Jehu chuckled. "You're very demanding, you sound almost desperate." He smirked, thrusting faster. "Shut up." He hissed. Jehu smirked, thrusting hard into Haou, moaning. Haou kept moaning, not feeling the pain anymore. Jehu kissed him, wrapping Haou's legs around his waist, making it easier to hold him up. "Teh, am I to heavy for you?" He smirked, kissing him back. "No, this just makes it easier for me to fuck you." He smirked, licking the others lips. "You know what I mean." Jehu grinned, thrusting deeper with the change of angle, making it easier to hit Haou's prostate. Haou moaned louder. Jehu started stroking Haou with his thrusts, moaning himself. "Your slow. Jehu." Haou said as felt Jehu slowing down. "S-shut up." Jehu panted, thrusting harder, picking up the speed he'd had before. "Nope." Haou said as he stared at the panting Jehu. Jehu smirked up at him, locking their lips again and he slowing slightly to only brush the others spot. Haou backed of, smirking. "Enough kissing, Jehu." He teased. Jehu frowned slightly, he was rather enjoying that. But, whatever. He held the other tighter, he knew what Haou obviously wanted, not needing to hear it again. He thrusted faster, holding Haou close. "Can you read my mind?" He smirked, looking at Jehu blankly. "No, but I know what you want." Jehu smirked, ramming into the others prostate with hard and fast movements. "Then what do I want, Jehu?" He asked as he moaned louder. "Me." Jehu smirked, nibbling the others ear. "And what do you want?" Haou asked, looking up. "Do you really need to ask?" Jehu smirked, pressing their lips together. "You, I've always wanted you." Haou smirked. "I knew it." Jehu chuckled. "Was I that obvious?" He smirked, kissing up Haou's neck. "You became suspicious when you didn't get angry anymore at me if I didn't kneel down for you and called you Jehu instead of king." "Hmm, I suppose that's true." Jehu laughed, it turning into a moan as he thrust into Haou. "So, what about your little plan to letting me show my emotions?" He smirked. Jehu smirked at him, tapping the mans lips. "You'll see." Haou shrugged. "Cant wait." He said sarcastically. "I can see emotions in your eyes, why don't you express them?" "Funny, then your the only one who ever saw them. Tell me, what do you see?" Haou said, smirking. "Lust, definitely, maybe a bit a happiness...its mixed so its hard to tell." "Too bad I cant feel them." He said, coldly. "Sure, whatever." Jehu smirked, nuzzling Haou's neck. Haou sighed. "You don't believe me, don't you?" "Not one bit." Jehu smirked. "What a shame. Its the first time i actually speak the truth." Jehu looked him in the eyes, narrowing his own slightly. "Everyone feels emotion even if they don't show it Haou." Haou shrugged. "Yeah sure." "Hmph." Was the only noise that came from Haou. "You win, you have no emotions." Jehu said, resting his head in the crook of Haou's neck. "You give up easy." Haou smirked. Jehu laughed, looking up at Haou, smirking. "So, are you finally opening these chains? Their annoying me as hell." "There's two emotions, pride cause you thought I'd given up and annoyance." Jehu smirked. Haou shrugged. "Just open the damn things." Jehu unlocked the chains, pulling out of Haou and lowering him onto his feet. Haou stood up, pushing Jehu aside and grabbed his clothes. "So, finished your little game?" "You enjoyed it as much as I did." Jehu smirked, folding his arms over his chest. "Hmph." He pulled his trousers on. "Do you mind..?" He asked. "Nope." Jehu smirked, still watching him. "Nice ass." He chuckled, just to annoy Haou. Haou turned his head, staring coldly at Jehu. "Nice boner." He smirked. Jehu chuckled. "Is that a compliment?" Haou shrugged. "Not really." "Meh." Jehu shrugged, starting to pull on his own clothes. "Its not like you haven't got one." "Shut up." Haou hissed. Jehu smirked. "And there's anger." Haou ignored him, pulling the rest of his clothes on. Jehu finally put his shirt on, looking at Haou with a smirk. "Would you mind to stop staring at me with that look on your face?" Haou frowned. "What look?" Jehu asked. "Never mind." "No, tell me what look." Jehu said, standing in front of the exit. "Make me." He hissed. "We're not leaving until you tell me." Haou sat down on the ground. "Then we will be here for a while." Jehu shrugged, sitting in front of the door. "Tell me." "No." Jehu leaned back against the door, looking at him. Haou stared blankly at Jehu. Jehu stared back, not moving and barely blinking. "Are we holding a stare competition or what?" Jehu said nothing, just watching him. 'He's annoying me as fuck..' "Speak, Jehu." He growled. Jehu's mouth twitched in a smirk but then went back to emotionless. "Okay, that's it." Haou growled as he stood up. "I had it over that smirk of yours. You always look that way to me if there's something on in your mind." "Yep. There always is." He smirked, looking up at the other. "Now move your ass." Jehu stood up, leaning forward and kissing Haou. Leaning to his ear as if he was about to say something, but just kissing his cheek and stepping out of the way. "When have I ever been normal?" Jehu smirked. "Just tell me what your planning to do." "I've told you my plan, apart from that I have no others." 'Where the heck is he talking about..' Haou shrugged, walking away to his own room. Jehu walked out, going to his room.

* * *

Celi: Our little Judai is a mage!

Judai: Yeah, a mage in danger.

Celi: Be happy that you havent been raped in this chapter.

Haou: Instead of Judai, he choose me..

Jehu: Admit it, you liked it.


	6. Chapter 7

Celi: Oh tehhorror!

Judai: What's wrong?

Celi: Well.. you'll see.

Dark: Celi and me do not own Yu-gi-oh GX, if we did, Celi would rape Judai every minute of the day by using Jehu.

* * *

Six days passed by, every day Judai practiced his magic and became more stronger. Alexis got back to her own kingdom with Fubaki, while Judai and Jesse stayed together.

"Jesse, wake up..! Come one, we have to train." Judai said, trying to wake Jesse up. Jesse groaned, hugging the covers close. "I'm tiered, 5 more minutes." He mumbled. "You know how my father is when we don't get on time, I don't think you want his your-to-late-hug again." He grinned. Jesse's eyes snapped open, jumping up. "Okay! I'm awake!" Judai laughed. "Thought so, now lets go." Jesse quickly changed before following him. After some minutes walking, they stood in the garden. "Dad, we aren't late.. Are we?" Judai said as he looked up at his father. "A little bit but I know what you are like for getting up." He said, sighing slightly. Jesse let out a sigh or relief. "So, what are we practicing today?" "Well, what aren't you that good at?" ".. I don't know." He said. "Hmm, okay we'll try Delbaeth." The king said, looking at his son. "E-eeh. Delbaeth?" Judai asked confused. His father nodded and smiled. "Fire shapes, so you can shape the element to whatever you want." Judai nodded. "Show me!" He smiled. "Its not my best subject but I'll give it a go." He laughed slightly, starting off with a fireball and shaping it into an arrow. "Now its my turn!" Judai said as he did what his father showed him. A tiny fireball appeared and took shape of a rose. He looked up at Jesse, smiling. Jesse smiled. "That's so cool." He said, looking at it. As they talked they didn't notice the woman that came outside and walked over to the king. "So you learned him Delbaeth, maybe you should learn him some more powerful spells, you now he'll turn seventeen tomorrow." She whispered. The king nodded. "Yes, this was just an exercise." He said, clearing his throat. Judai looked up. "Ah mom! You came to watch, didn't you?" Jesse looked up and smiled at her a bit awkwardly. He knew she still though about him and Judai being together a bit strange, understatement, but he understood. "I came to remember you that you'll turn seventeen tomorrow. Which means your father will learn you more spells." She smiled. The king smiled and hugged her. "I'm sure he'll learn them all without a problem, he's a fast learner." "I'll get to learn more spells?" Judai said happy as he looked up. "Of course." His father smiled, ruffling the boys hair. "Lets start then!" He smiled at his sons enthusiasm. They spent the day learning a teaching new tricks with Jesse watching.

* * *

Haou sighed. "We are almost a week doing nothing, when are we finally going to do something interesting?" "When the prince turns 17." Jehu sighed. "That's tomorrow, so another day doing nothing." Haou sighted irritated. "Stop your eternal bitching and maybe it wouldn't be as bad." "I stop when I want." He smirked. Jehu shook his head, leaning back against the wall as he looked out the window. "So, what are you going to do if Judai learned to control his magic?" "Even if he can control it when he's asleep if I can cast the spell without interruptions it'll work." "When he's asleep.. ?" "Yes, he's a heavy sleeper if I remember right, so he'll barely notice." "How will you get into the castle?" "I'll find a way." "You have to. Its almost night in Raenthica which means they will be sleeping soon." "I am aware of that." Jehu said, standing up. "Its better I go now and wait until everyone is resting." Haou nodded. "I'll stay here." "Okay." Jehu said, walking to the door. He quickly glanced back at Haou with a smirk before walking out.

* * *

As the time passed by, everyone was already asleep except for one person. He practiced his new magic he got a few moments ago when everybody went to sleep. He formed bigger fireballs and let them disappear as he closed his hands. "Sweet!" Jehu carefully made his way around the castle, seeing in anyone was awake. He saw the guards but none saw him. Jesse turned to watch Judai. "Having fun there?" Judai yelped as he looked at Jesse. "Jesse? I thought you where asleep." "I can't sleep." He said, blushing slightly. "So I thought I'd watch you." He smiled. "How did you know I was here?" He said as he hugged Jesse. "Well its the only room with light shinning under the door, so that was a big clue." He laughed softly, hugging the boy tight. "Lets get outside before we wake up more people." He said, smiling. Jesse nodded, slipping his hand into Judai's and walking outside with him. Judai walked to the gardens, laying down in the grass as he looked up to the sky. Jesse smiled, sitting with him and holding his hand. "I've missed you, with the training and everything, we haven't really had much time together." "It was only a week." Judai smiled. Jesse smiled, cupping Judai's cheek. "I still missed you." Jehu smirked, seeing both of them and walking to them. "I missed you too, Jesse." Judai said as he hugged him. Jesse leaned close, his lips almost brushing Judai's. "Surprise prince." Judai yelped as he jumped up. "Whats up with everybody scaring the shit out of me!" He pouted. Jehu smirked at him. "That's what I do best." Jesse turned to him, eyes widening in fear. Judai looked up to him, finally seeing that Jehu was standing for him. "What are you doing here, you promised to leave us alone." "So? Did you really think I'd leave you alone?" He smirked, watching as Jesse started to walk back, just to get away from him. "Go away Jehu, you lost the war." Judai said annoyed. "I lost the battle." Jehu chuckled. "I'll win the war." "Go back to your castle, Jehu!" He yelled. "Or what?" Jehu smirked. "You may be 17 now but I'll be still stronger then you." "We'll see!" He said as he threw a fireball in Jehu's direction. Jehu smirked, jumping out of the way of it. "Faster and bigger, I must say I'm impressed." "Shut up." Judai narrowed his eyes to Jehu as he threw another. Jehu went on dodging, a few times getting his clothes singed or burnt. Judai stopped and looked up, panting after he threw the last one. Jehu stared laughing. "Tiered there prince?" "Shut up!" He said as he attacked Jehu with the spell his father learned him, Delbaeth. Jehu watched the flames, getting hit by some of it as he moves away late. He winced, holding the burn mark on his arm. "Had enough?" Judai said as he panted. He didn't know his new magic would take so much energy for one attack. "You wish." He smirked, casting the spell to Judai, he knew it would take weeks for it to work, days if he was lucky but it was part of the plan. Judai looked up. "What did you do..?" Jehu smirked. "I did what I came to do." He chuckled, walking away from them. Jesse ran to Judai's side. "Are you okay?" "Yeah.. I just wished to know what he did.." Jesse looked at the man as he walked away. "So do I, but if your okay, it doesn't matter right." He smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. Lets get back to bed before anyone notices." Judai smiled as he walked towards the castle. Jesse nodded, slipping his hand in his boyfriends as he walked with him. Jesse smiled at him, kissing the boys cheek as he slipped into the other side of the bed.

* * *

Jehu entered the castle, a smirk firmly on his lips as he walked down the halls. "That was a short fight." Haou said as he walked behind Jehu. "And I won." Jehu laughed, stopping his walking and turning to the other. "So you gained his power that fast?" "Well, I cast the spell, it'll take some time to gain the power, so now its just the waiting game." "Waiting.. Again." Haou frowned. "There's nothing I can do until I have his powers." "Couldn't you just finish him off? That could've been much easier. And faster." "It will be much more satisfying to watch the king and queen beg for me to spear their son." Jehu smirked. "Spare their son, what do you mean? Where you actually planning to finish him off?" "In the end, yes." Jehu chuckled, looking at him. "Or would you prefer to do that?" "I'll give the honor to you." Haou smirked. "How kind of you." Jehu grinned, tapping Haou's lip. "I never thought you'd pass up that chance." "I would prefer to play with the princes best friend, or should I say, lover." Jehu chuckled, lifting Haou's chin up. "Have as much fun as you want, Haou." He smirked, saying the others name slowly. "Oh, I will." Jehu chuckled, kissing the mans cheek. "Have fun." "That's all I get?" Haou growled. Jehu smirked at him. "Yep." He said, turning away from him. "You really thought that?" Haou smirked as he pulled Jehu back by grabbing his cape. "Now, give me more then only a cheap cheek kiss." He hissed. Jehu laughed, turning to the other. He pushed Haou against the wall, slamming their lips together. "That's more like it." He growled. Jehu smirked, nibbling at the mans neck. Haou wrapped his arms around Jehu. Jehu chuckled, licking up Haou's neck, kissing him before pulling back. "Satisfied yet?" Haou shrugged. "Keep going." "Just say yes or no, cause if you shrug your shoulders I'll tear your head off." He smirked, pressing his body close to the others. "Feel free to do it." He smirked. Jehu chuckled, moving to Haou's neck again, leaving hickeys in places. Haou looked up, staring at the orange eyes. "Sucking on skin to leave hickeys. How original." "I'm marking you." Jehu smirked, licking his lips. "To show you're mine." "Yours..? Wasn't I already yours from the beginning." Haou smirked, leaning to Jehu as he kissed him. "So I'll have to mark you too." Jehu smirked, licking the others lips. "I don't think so, uke." He chuckled. Haou growled. "I can be seme to." "I'd like to see that." Jehu chuckled, nipping Haou's neck. "You're always going to be my uke." "Like I had the choice." Haou hissed. "Exactly." Jehu smirked, sliding his hands up Haou's shirt. Haou frowned. "If I cant be the seme, then I wont do anything." "Not much difference, I do all the work anyway." Jehu chuckled, rubbing over Haou's chest. Haou stared blankly at Jehu, saying nothing. Jehu smirked, sliding his hands down to Haou's pants, unzipping them and pushing them down. Haou kept staring, not even a single sound escaping his mouth. Jehu chuckled, teasing the other by tugging at his boxers, but not pulling them off. Haou narrowed his eyes, trying not to tell Jehu to hurry the fuck up. Jehu smirked at him, kissing his lips before dropping to his knees, kissing Haou's stomach and pulling his boxers off. Haou looked down. 'That's new..' Jehu looking up at him and smirked, pushing his hips back against the wall, licking the tip of Haou's member. Haou closed his eyes as he felt Jehu's tongue sliding over his member, enjoying it as he didn't show it. Jehu chuckled, taking tho head into his mouth, sucking softly. Haou had a hard time not to yell at Jehu that he was to slow. He was irritated by it, and he knew Jehu also knew that. Jehu slowly took him in deeper, licking over the skin as he sucked. Haou moaned as he tried to hold it in. Covering his mouth with his hand as he looked away from Jehu. Jehu would have smirked if he could of, sliding the member out to lick up the whole length. Haou's breath quickened though he did his best to hide it, wanting to tell the other to be faster, but kept his mouth shut. Jehu quickly took Haou in his mouth, sucking hard as he looking up at him for his reaction. Haou kept staring blankly at Jehu, showing nothing. Jehu watched him, sliding his tongue around the member, sucking harder. Haou moaned again, this time he didn't covered his mouth. Jehu smirked slightly, more satisfied with Haou's reaction then he thought he would be, quickening his movements. Haou still didn't move as he watched Jehu blankly. 'Faster..' He wanted to say it badly, but then Jehu won. Jehu let his eyes close, focusing on his movements. Licking and sucking as much skin he could, pumping the base of Haou's member. Haou moaned again, but harder. Gritting his teeth as he wanted to command Jehu to go faster. Jehu sucked harder, pumping and licking quicker, knowing its what Haou wanted, but couldn't help it. Every moan that escaped from Haou's mouth went harder as Jehu sucked, it felt good, but he wasn't letting him win. Jehu smirked, looking up at the others yellow eyes, his own orange ones shinning with lust. Haou looked up, staring back blankly. Jehu winced at him, going back to sucking a licking, taking the others member in deeper. Haou moaned as he began panting. This sensation was too good. Jehu chuckled, purring slightly, sending vibrations down Haou's length, licking faster. Haou finally began talking. "I- I'm coming.." He panted. Jehu purred more, quickening his movements, sucking harder. Haou let out a big moan as he came inside the others mouth. Panting as he looked at Jehu's orange eyes. Jehu stroked him until he'd finished, swallowing. He pulled off, licking his lips. Haou panted, looking away from Jehu. 'Damn, that guy is good..' Jehu looked up at him, grinning. "Enjoy that?" He chuckled. Haou kept quiet as he shrugged. Jehu stood up, pressing Haou's shoulders down. "I said do not shrug your shoulders." Haou smirked, looking up. Still saying nothing. "I know you liked it." Jehu smirked, crushing their lips together. Haou once more stared at the orange eyes. Not kissing back ore moving. Jehu pouted. "Don't I get a kiss?" Haou looked up blankly, shaking his head from left to right. "Aww, that's not fair." He said, pulling Haou close. Haou shrugged. "Enough with the shoulders! Talk to me!" He frowned. Haou smirked, enjoying the irritated blue haired boy. Jehu shrugged, turning away from the other. "Whatever." He said, walking away from him. Haou stood up. "Your forgetting something." He finally said. "What's that?" He asked, turning to him with a bored expression. "I won." He said, smirking. "I'll be the seme the next time." "As if." Jehu smirked, walking away to his own room.

* * *

As both Jehu and Haou felt asleep, the sun raised in Raenthica Judai threw his leg over Jesse as he slept, moving a lot in his sleep. It was hard to think how Jesse could sleep through it. Jesse slept soundly, used to Judai's tossing and turning, quite liking the warmth when Judai was closer to him. Once Judai finally woke up, he felt weird. Something wasn't right, you knew it.. But he didn't want Jesse to be worried again. Jesse had shuffled closer to Judai in his sleep, loving having the other so close to him. He looked to peaceful in his sleep, a small smile on his lips. Judai smiled as he ruffled the boy's hair. Jesse huffed softly, opening his eyes. A smile spread across his lips. "Morning prince." "How much times did I tell you not to call me that?" He sighed. "I like calling you prince though." Jesse smiled, reaching a hand up to tangle in the others soft brown hair. "I don't like it." Judai pouted as he crossed his arms. "Fine, my prince." He laughed softly. "Is that any better?" "Nope" Judai said, softly smiling to Jesse Jesse smiled, softly pressing his lips to Judai's. "Judai then." He laughed. Jesse smiled, stroking the others cheek as his eyes slipped closed. Judai sat up, ruffling Jesse's hair once more as he stood up. He felt a bit weaker then normally, but he didn't mind it. "Come, lets eat something." Judai smiled as he pulled the blankets away from Jesse Jesse blushed. "Okay, you don't have to take the covers away." He said, pouting slightly. He sat up, stretching. "Its funny to do it because you don't like it" Judai grinned. Jesse stuck his tongue out, wrapping his arms around Judai's waist. "Just get up." He laughed as he hugged Jesse back. "No, I don't wanna." He laughed, pulling the prince closer. "Come on, I'm hungry" Jesse rolled his eyes, smiling. "You're always hungry." He chuckled, kissing Judai before letting him go. "I cant help it, i just am the way i am." He grinned, dragging Jesse out of the room. Jesse laughed. "I know, Judai, I know." Judai kept running, stopping after a few minutes as he panted heavily, feeling weak. Jesse held onto him. "What's wrong?." He asked, looking at Judai worriedly. "Nothing.. Really." He smiled, walking further pretending nothing happened. "You probably just need some food." Jesse smiled, holding onto Judai's head. "Lets get some then!" he dragged Jesse with him again, entering the kitchen. Jesse smiled, following the other. "The smell of food!" He grinned as he looked on the table. The table was filled with bread and much other delicious things. Jesse laughed, sitting with Judai, smiling. Judai grabbed some buns as he ate them one by one until nothing was left. He leaned back, holding his stomach "I'm full.." He sighed. Jesse couldn't help but laugh. "It surprises me how you stay that thin." He said, poking Judai in the ribs lightly. "Running away from creeps outside I guess." Judai grinned. "Most likely." Jesse smiled, finishing off his own food. "Talking about creeps.. In still thinking about Jehu." Jesse blinked at him. "Why?" "Isn't is strange that he didn't fight back and left with a smirk on his face?" "Well...I guess, but nothings happened, he's trying to mess with your head." "Why would he do that?" "Cause he's an ass hole." Jesse said, laughing slightly. "Yeah i know.." Judai sighed. He knew Jehu did something, he just wished to know what it was. Jesse smiled at him, squeezing his hand softly.

As the days flew by, Judai was getting weaker and weaker, but he didn't know what happened. He slept more and more and refused to get out of his bed. At the same time, Jehu was getting stronger. Jesse grew more and more worried for his lover, barely leaving his side, doing anything he could to help him, yet nothing seemed to work. And then his parents. Judai told them about the day he and Jehu saw each other again in the gardens, that Jehu didn't fight and left. His parents where very worried, and now searching every day to know what caused this to him.

* * *

Jehu could feel the new power in his veins, smirking as he grew stronger every day. He knew that he could beat them now. Haou walked into the room, looking up to the smirking Jehu. "Whats on your mind?" Jehu looked at him. "About what to do when I defeat the king." He chuckled. "How are you so sure your going to defeat him? One of the reasons he gave up earlier was because of Judai. But now Judai is back." Jehu laughed, looking at Haou, shaking his head. "I have take the princes powers, I am much stronger then I was." "I still don't believe you'll win with his powers. You know the king is strong, and didn't even show his true powers yet. And beside of that, if you wanted to grew stronger, then why did you take Judai's power instead of the king's power?" "This king is old and so are his powers, they become weaker, the princes are strong and more intense." Jehu smirked. "Your too sure about yourself, Jehu." Haou growled. Jehu frowned at him. "Of course I am, do you have a problem with that?" "Yes. It might be your end if you keep being so sure about it. What if he is stronger, you'll never know." Haou hissed. "I am stronger then him! I will win!" Jehu growled, fasiting at hands. Haou sighed and looked away irritated. Jehu growled more, grabbing Haou's shoulder, turning the other to face him. "Do not look away from me!" "I do what I want." He growled as he slammed Jehu's hand away. Jehu growled, shoving Haou back. "No you won't!" "Since when do you tell me what to do." Haou hissed. "Since you belong to me!" Jehu yelled, shoving him again. "We'll see about that." He shot Jehu a death stare before he walked out, leaving Jehu behind. Jehu gritted his teeth, walking out of the castle. He didn't need him, he can do this himself.

* * *

Celi: *Cry* The lovebirds had a fight!

Judai: *Laugh* Jehu deserved it!

Jehu: Just wait when I get back to you..


	7. Chapter 8

Judai: Where's Celi?

Jehu: Reading Yu-gi-oh GX Lemon fanfictions about spiritshipping.

Judai: Oh.. and Darky?

Jehu: Don't know, don't care. Darky and Celi do not own Yu-gi-oh GX, blah blah blah you know the story.

* * *

Judai woke up, seeing a sleeping Jesse next to him on his bed. He softly shook his shoulder. "Jesse, wake up.." He smiled. Jesse opened his eyes, looking at the prince. "How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting up. "Tired, like always.." He softly smiled as he closed his eyes again. Jesse nodded, kissing his cheek. He got up and dressed, getting water and food for Judai like he did every morning. "So, did my parents find anything? I heard they where searching for the cause of.. This." He didn't exactly knew how to call it, or even how to cure it. "Not yet." He sighed, sitting next to him, running his hand through the brown hair. "I wish they would." Jesse said, biting his lip softly. He knew he had to be happy around Judai but...when he saw him like this, he wanted to cry. Judai smiled. "It doesn't matter, its going to be okay." "I hope so." He said, kissing Judai's forehead. "In sure it will be." Jesse nodded, petting the others soft brown hair as he looking at his lover. Judai smiled. "I would like to have some sleep, will you go to my parents? I think they're worried." "Of course, rest." He smiled, kissing his lips before standing and walking out. "Goodbye, Jesse." He smiled as he slowly felt asleep. Jesse walked to the throne room, bowing to the king and queen before looking at them. "Judai is worse to be honest, he has woken up but is resting in his room. Akasuki looked down. "And we couldn't find anything about it.. I wish I knew what was wrong with him." "So do I my queen." Tsukashi said, sighing. "The only thing I can think of...is trying to get Jehu to tell us what he has done." "So do I my queen." Tsukashi said, sighing. "The only thing I can think of...is trying to get Jehu to tell us what he has done." "But then.. We have to face him again.. What if he tries to attack us?" "That's the problem." The king sighed. Akasuki nodded, knowing there was no way other then asking Jehu to know what was wrong with Judai. Even when they maybe had to fight with him. Jesse sighed. "How should we contact him?" He asked, unaware the man in question was coming to them as they spoke. "I think we should send one of our guards to tell him we want to meet.." Akasuki said. "What if they don't come back?" Jesse said, looking up at her. While they all discussed that matter, Jehu had entered the castle through a window- a window that just happened to lead right to the sleeping prince. "We must take that risk." Akasuki sighed. Jesse nodded. "Do you want me to talk to the guards?" He asked. Jehu looked at the sleeping prince, a smirk spreading across his lips of his condition. "Yes, send two of them to be sure they aren't alone if anything happens." "Yes queen." He said, bowing before walking out to the guards. Jehu looking down at Judai as he stood next to the bed, reaching a hand down to brush the others hair from his face. Akasuki sighed, looking up to a man. 'I hope we'll know whats wrong with him..' Tsukashi put a hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing to reassure her. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." He smiled, looking at the door as Jesse left. Jehu smirked when the other didn't even move, kneeling on the bed to lean over the boy. Akasuki looked up. "I hope so.." Jesse found the two strongest guards, telling them about the dangers but why he needed them to do this task. Jehu kneel over the smaller, shaking him to wake him up. The guards nodded and walked out of the castle, hoping they could finish their task and come back without any harm. Judai still slept, not noticing Jehu in his room. Jesse smiled as they left, praying that Jehu would tell them how to cure his lover. Jehu slid a hand down the others chest, pushing the covers down as he did. Judai shivered but kept sleeping. The guards made their way to Helston as the queen watched them through the window. Jehu smirked more, pushing the covers down more to see the others chest, running his hands over him. Jesse returned to the throne room. "Now we can only hope for the best." He said. The queen nodded, sitting on her throne. Judai yawned, rubbing his eyes as he opened one. Looking up to the familiar man. Jesse looked up as her, knowing the stress and worry she must be feeling. Jehu smirked at him. "Surprise." "W-what are you doing here?!" Judai yelped, pulling back his blanket. Jehu put a finger to the boys lips. "To finish what I started and reclaim what's mine." "R-reclaim whats yours?" Judai's eyes widened in fear. "You don't need me to explain, do you prince?" Jehu chuckled, pushing Judai's arms next to his hand, casting a quick spell to immobilize them. "W-what are you doing..!" "Reclaiming you." Jehu smirked, kissing him as he moves his hands to move the covers. Judai yelped, wanting to pull back but he was too weak, so he simply closed his mouth so Jehu couldn't get in. Jehu was stronger though and preyed the others lips open, slipping his tongue into the others mouth. Judai turned his head away, hiding his face in his pillow. Jehu turned Judai's head to him, pressing more into him as he kissed him. "S-stop..!" Judai said as he couldn't fight back. Jehu pulled back, smirking at him. He shifted on the bed, kicking the covers away from them. Judai yelped, moving away from Jehu with the little strength he had. Jehu chuckled at Judai's attempts, sitting on the boys hips to keep him still. "G-get off of me..!" Jehu shivered slightly, starting to kiss up the others neck and his hands slipped under the others shirt. "J-Jesse, help!" He yelled, hoping Jesse could hear him. Jehu smirked at the others cries, pulling the shirt off the boy and dropping it. He licked his lips as he looked over the boys. Jesse however could not hear the weak yells for help. Judai began struggling, not much because he couldn't. But he could try at least. Jehu looked to Judai's brown eyes, sliding his hand down the boys chest but he didn't stop, slipping his hand under the others clothing. Judai yelped, still struggling. "Please, go away.." Jehu chuckled, stroking the boys member. "Now why would I do that?" "B-because this is our kingdom, not yours.. and I command you to leave.." Jehu laughed. "You're in no position to be giving orders prince." He smirked, taking off the others lower clothing. Judai sighed, Jehu was right. "P-please.. Just leave me alone. In suffering enough without you here." "Ah, and guess why prince." Jehu chuckled, leaning close to the boys face. "Its all because of me." "W-what..? What did you do?" "When I came before, I cast a spell on you Judai, I drained you of your powers." He laughed, smirking down at Judai. "So that's why you didn't attack me.." "I didn't need to." Jehu finished for him, licking his cheek. "It was all my plan prince." "But.. We thought you gave up..!" Judai said frustrated. "I never give up." "Why wont you just leave us alone! Go back to your own kingdom." Judai said bravely. Knowing he was being very stupid because he didn't had the power to fight back if Jehu didn't like what he said. "This will be my kingdom soon." Jehu smirked, starting to pull off his own clothes. Judai looked away from Jehu. He didn't want to imagine Jehu as the ruler of Raenthica, it would be terrible. Jehu chuckled, looking down at the prince. He gave no warning as he shifted, lifting the boy slightly and thrusting into him. Judai yelped and screamed out of pain, trying to move away from Jehu. Jehu let out a hiss of pleasure, gripping onto the boys hips as he thrust again. A tear rolled down Judai's cheek as he know he couldn't fight back. "Please stop it.." He begged him. Jehu smirked, moaning for the pleasure. "Scream for me." He panted, thrusting faster. Judai shut his mouth, looking away from the man. Jehu bit down on the others neck, sucking as he pulled Judai's hips to meet his thrusts. Judai winced at the pain, still looking away. "Please.. Stop.." He panted. Jehu smirked, shifting again, changing angles to hit the princes prostate. Judai moaned loudly, wanted to stay quiet but he pleasure shot through his body. He panted heavily. "S-stop.." He could barely say. Jehu felt a shiver run through his body, thrusting harder, ramming into the spot. Judai moaned again. he wanted to yell at Jehu to stop, but he just couldn't. Even though he didn't want it, it felt good on a wrong way. Jehu chuckled breathlessly, reaching for Judai's member and stroking roughly with his movements. Judai couldn't help it anymore, he moaned louder and louder until he came. He panted heavily, looking up to Jehu. Jehu smirked at him, pulling out of the boy and looking up to him. "Time to return the favor prince." Jehu let him move his arms, pulling the prince to sit up on his knees and repeating the word he used before. "Suck." "W-what.. N-no way..!" Jehu smirked. "its not like I'm giving you a choice. Do it." "N-no I wont!" Judai said irritated. Jehu shook his head, grinning. "Do you want your parents to live or not?" "W-what? Leave my parents out of this!" Jehu chuckled. "I was going to kill them prince, but maybe if your good I'll keep them alive." He smirked. Judai sighed. Jehu always had something to blackmail him with. Judai leaned forwards, licking the top of Jehu's member and pulled back. Jehu gasped softly, looking down at Judai. "What are you waiting for?" He smirked, eyes blazing with lust. 'Waiting for.. Waiting for someone to help me..' Judai leaned forward, licking the top and pulled back again. Jehu gasped again at the small amount of pleasure, suddenly pushing Judai's head down on his member. Judai gasped, trying to breath as Jehu shove the member into his mouth. Jehu moaned at the pleasure, loosening his grip on the boys head, letting him move by himself. But Judai didn't move, he just simply licked and stopped. Jehu growled softly, becoming impatient. "Get on with it!" He hissed. Judai shook his head, only licking and stopping again. Jehu panted slightly, slipping his hand into Judai's hair and pushing him down on his member, moaning loudly. Judai yelped, doing nothing as the member fully came in again. Jehu groaned in frustration, needing the boy to work his mouth. "Do it now or I will make you watch as I kill your parents!" He finally growled, tightening his grip on Judai's hair. Another tear dripped down Judai's face, knowing there wont be anyone to help him, even in his own castle. He softly started sucking. Jehu let out a moan of appreciation as the other started sucking, loosening his grip. Judai kept on doing the same, sometimes a lick. His face was filled with disgust, this was the third time Jehu had let Judai do this to him. Jehu tilted his head back with a moan, panting as he watched Judai. Judai stopped sucking, looking up to Jehu as he thought of something. 'If he could kill my parents, why didn't he do that earlier? Maybe he isn't as good as he thinks after all.. that means he's lying..' Jehu looked at him as he stopped, frowning at him as if to tell him to continue. Judai grinned as he bit on the man's member, pulling back. Jehu let out a cry of pain, shoving Judai back. "You bastard!" He screamed, wrapping his hand around the boys throat. "You'll regret that you piece of shit!" Judai yelped, trying to breath as Jehu held his throat. Jehu growled at him, tightening his grip. "One more trick like that and I'll kill you instead, slowly and painfully." Judai shivered as he nodded, looking down. Jehu let go of his neck, even though he wanted to punch the prince for what he did, he still needed that skilled mouth. Judai gasped for air, breathing heavily as he thanked god for still being alive. Jehu glared at him, eyes still lustful. "Now finish what you started prince." Judai shacked, leaning forward to Jehu's member and started licking again. Jehu put his hands on Judai's shoulders in case he tried anything again, moaning from the pleasure. Judai let the member slip into his mouth, licking more. Jehu moaned louder, his hands shaking slightly as his eyes slipped closed. He slowly moved his head up and down as he continued sucking, looking up to Jehu. He hated to pleasure him against his will. Jehu moaned louder, gripping tighter onto the boys shoulders. He started panting, moaning out a name quietly. "H-Haou." Judai stopped, looking up. "Haou..?" Jehu's eyes snapped open, blushing. "W-what are you talking about?" He hissed, blushing more. "You said Haou." "No I did not." Jehu growled, gripping tighter onto his shoulders. "I did not say you could stop, prince." Judai looked down, nodding as he shove his mouth on the member again. 'Why did he call his knights name..' Jehu gasped, knowing he wouldn't last long now. He silently cursed at himself for moaning out Haou's name, he didn't need him, he did not care for him! Judai pulled back again. "Your in love with Haou.." He said, being afraid of what Jehu will do now he said that. "I do not love that bastard!" He snapped before he could stop himself, blushing at the boys words. "If your not.. Then why are you getting mad and start blushing?" He could kill himself for saying this. Jehu thoughts were scrambled, gritting his teeth. "Because you stopped again!" He finally hissed. "M-maybe you like him but something happened.." "No I don't!" He yelled, growling. "I'll burn in hell before I take advise from you!" Judai yelped, moving away from Jehu. "You should mind your own business!" Jehu yelled, curling his hands into fists. Judai shacked, he never saw Jehu like this before. "I-I'm sorry.." "You should be! I do not care for that untrusting, unfaithful little bastard!" Judai looked down, he wanted to ask Jehu so badly what happened, but he was afraid to ask. Jehu opened his eyes, not remembering when he'd closed them, panting in his anger. Judai kept looking down, being even to afraid to look up at Jehu. Jehu slowly relaxed, his breathing becoming even as he started to calm down. Judai looked up, staring at the orange eyes. Jehu looked at Judai's own browns orbs, the silence becoming slightly awkward between them. "I-is everything o-okay..?" Judai finally asked. "I'm fine." He said, keeping his eyes narrowed at Judai. "Why do you care anyway?" "N-no reason.." He said, looking down. Jehu narrowed his eyes more, leaning closer to the other. He put his hand on the others cheek as he kissed him, not as rough as all the times he had before. Judai closed his eyes, kissing back without even noticing what he did. Jehu's kiss felt different somehow. Jehu pulled the prince closer, closing his own eyes. 'Kissing with my rapist.. Why am I doing this..?' Jehu pulled back, smirking slightly. "Thanks for the kiss." He chuckled, covering the soft part he'd shown earlier. "W-what?!" Jehu chuckled, licking the boys lips. He was glad Judai had quickly forgotten and now thought of him as evil again. "Y-you only did that sweet to get a kiss?!" "You could say that." He smirked. "You still didn't finish prince." He chuckled. "N-no way! You tricked me!" "Does that really surprise you?" Jehu smirked. "B-but.." Judai fell silent, looking down. Jehu grinned, licking the boys cheek. "Finish it prince." "No way.." Jehu pushed Judai down onto his member. "I'll still keep my promise if you don't, you know what will happen." Judai yelped as Jehu shove his member into his mouth again, but doing nothing. His eyes slowly closed, getting tired. Jehu was still draining his power, it was hard for him to stay awake. Jehu moaned, even if the other wouldn't do anything he just needed to release. He pulled Judai's head up before pushing him back down, moaning louder. Judai pulled back, laying down as he felt asleep. Jehu blinked at him, groaning in frustration. Judai just slept quietly like nothing happened before. Jehu sighed, putting his clothes back on, wincing slightly as he buttoned up his pants. Judai turned his head to Jehu, still sleeping. Jehu rolled his eyes, walking out of the room and find the throne room. Moments later Judai woke up again, looking around him, finding nobody. "Hello..?" Jehu winced as he walked, gritting his teeth. At this rate even if he did find the throne room it would be awkward since he wouldn't be able to stand. He started walking back to Judai's room. Then Judai remembered it. "Jesse!" He yelled, hoping Jesse would hear him this time. Jehu heard Judai and smirked, walking into the boys room. "Shush prince." "W-what, your back again?!" Judai yelped. He hoped to see Jesse, not Jehu.. "I never really left Judai, I cannot go to the throne room like this." He smirked, walking over to him. "I've got to say, I never expected you to fall asleep." "Its your own fault I fell asleep.." Jehu chuckled. "Its not my fault you are such a weak boy." Judai crossed his arms. "That's also your fault." "Well, now you're awake you can finish." Jehu chuckled. "Is that seriously the only thing you can think off..?" He said irritated. "Right now yes, its not something you can just ignore." He said. Judai looked down, not wanting to continue at all. Jehu looked down at the boy, lifting his chin up. "I don't want to continue.." He said softly, looking away. Jehu kneel down to be eye level with him. "It won't take long prince." He chuckled. "I don't care.. I don't want it anymore.." "I feel sorry for your parents then." "B-but you said you would kill me, not my parents." "Yes, how do you think they will feel when they find out their only son was killed by their enemy?" "I-I don't know.." Jehu smirked. "They would cry, Judai, do you want that?" "No.." "Well finish the job then." He said, smirking at him. Judai nodded, looking down. Jehu grinned, unzipping his pants, leaving himself just in his boxers. He looked at Judai. Judai looked up with a questionable face. Jehu crossed his arms over his chest. "Well?" He smirked. Judai nodded as he finally understood. He reached his arms out to undo Jehu's boxers, looking down. Jehu chuckled, watching him. "Suck prince." Judai leaned forward, taking Jehu's member in his mouth again. Jehu watched him, holding back his moans. Judai started sucking again. Hating the fact its the third time this day he had to it. Doesn't Jehu ever get enough of it? Why wont he just go to Haou? Jehu gently bit his lip, slipping his hand into Judai's hair, urging him to go on. Judai pulled a bit back, now only the top in his mouth. He licked it a few times and then sucked. Jehu's breath quickened, moaning as he thrust a bit into the others mouth. Judai kept going, wishing Jehu would come soon so he could finally stop. Jehu moaned louder, thrusting into the others mouth before releasing, his hands shaking slightly as the pleasure washed over him. Judai pulled back, the white liquid dripping down from his mouth. Jehu looked at him, his breath still uneven. "Swallow." He grinned. Judai shook is head, spitting some of the liquid out. Jehu shrugged it off, to pleased to care at that moment and pulled his clothes back on. Judai wiped the white liquid away, looking up to Jehu. "Will you finally leave.." Jehu smirked at him, nodding. "Of course prince." He grinned, walking out of his room. Judai sighed in relief that it was over. He closed his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

Judai: A BLOWJOB, SERIOUSLY?!

Jehu: She's still reading.. and didnt you like it? I liked it.. a lot.

Judai: Get back to your boyfriend Haou.


	8. Chapter 9

Celi: Something is going to happen..

Judai: I can only think of one thing, and believe me.. if I read it one more time, I'm going to choke you.

Celi: No.. Its not happening anymore, I promise!~

Darky: We do not own Yu-gi-oh GX, Its better we don't.. because, yeah, you know why.

* * *

Jehu smirked, finding the throne room and walking in. Jesse looked to him, thinking the guards had brought him here. "Jehu, thank you for coming." He said, bowing. Akasuki looked up, seeing the smirk on Jehu's face. 'Something tells me he's not here because of our message..' Jehu looked at Jesse, folding his arms over his chest. "Now I never expected that reaction." Jehu chuckled. Jesse looked up to him, blinking. 'Like I thought.. He didn't get our message.' Akasuki stood up, looking down to Jehu. "You didn't get our message, didn't you?" "Message?" Jehu asked, looking up at her. "No, why did you send me a massage?" Jesse gulped, backing away from the man. "Judai is sick, and it began after he saw you. What did you do to him?" Akasuki said frustrated. "I took his powers." Jehu smirked. Akasuki looked down, holding her tears in. "And what did you do in our castle.." Jehu laughed, looking up at her. "I just had a bit of fun with Judai." "Y-you what!? What did you do to him!" She yelled angrily. Jehu smirked at her. "Don't worry, he's alive if that's what your worried about." "I'm not only worried about that, Jehu. Tell me what you did to him!" "I don't think you want to know queen." Jesse said, glaring at Jehu. "Jesse.. Go to Judai and look if he's alright." She said as she turned her head to Jesse. Jesse nodded, bowing to her before running past Jehu to his lovers room. Jehu smirked at her. "What was the real reason you came here." She growled. "The reason has always been the same, I'm going to rule this kingdom." "Only in your dreams Jehu. You tried 8 years and lost every time." "With only my powers. Your older now and weaker, I have your sons powers as well as my own, there is no way I will loose." "Your forgetting something Jehu. Your alone now, and my man will arrive soon." Jehu just smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall. "That old man won't make much difference." "How are you so sure about yourself?" Jehu frowned at the familiar words that had been spoken by Haou before. "How are You so sure you will win?" "Because we don't use black magic, you know what happens if someone does.. Every time someone uses it, it will drain your life energy. And since black magic is the only thing you can, we'll be finished soon." Jehu laughed, smirking wildly. "I am taking your sons energy, the black magic I use will take his life energy!" "T-that's impossible! Which spell did you use on him!?" "A spell you do not know about." He smirked. "The forbidden magic. The magic that could take people's lifes.." "Bingo!" Jehu laughed. "Even if you do beat me, you can't kill me without killing your son." 'He's right..' Akasuki looked up as the door swung open, a certain person standing in the opening. Jehu turned to see who had walked in. "So you finally came, Tsukashi?" The king walked in. "I'm sorry for the delay my queen. Jehu, I ask you to leave my son and this land and never come back." Jehu gave him a look as if to say 'is this a joke?' Before he bust out laughing, close to hysteria. "Tsukashi.. If he leaves, we cant rescue Judai" Akasuki said, looking to her man. Tsukashi looked at her. "Why? What have you done to our son?!" "He used the forbidden magic.." The mans eyes widened, fisting his hands. "What?!" He growled. "If we kill him now, we will kill our own son." The king calmed himself, looking at Jehu. "Why? Why our son?!" Akasuki looked down to Jehu, waiting for him to answer. Jehu smirked. "It was the only way I knew I'd win." Akasuki looked up, something came into her mind. "Tsukashi.. I know how to save Judai and defeating Jehu!" The king looked at her. "What is it?" He asked quietly. Jehu looked at them both suspiciously. "Get Judai here." She said as she looked at her man. "Quickly!" Jesse suddenly walked in with Judai, glaring at Jehu. "No need queen, I brought him here." Akasuki softly smirked as she looked at Jehu. "If someone uses forbidden magic on a person, it will drain their life energy and power. This only works on that persons life energy. So if I give some of my energy, the magic cant hurt him anymore and we can attack you." Jehu's eyes widened slightly, fisting his hand. No! His plan was perfect, how could she?! Akasuki closed her eyes, laying her hand on her sons head as she called out a spell. Judai slowly opened a eye, looking at his mother as he hugged her. Then noticing he was in Jesse's arms. Jehu growled. "No! This can't happen!" He yelled, throwing a ball of dark energy at them, trying to stop her from casting the spell. Judai looked up as he stopped the ball easily. He grinned. "Looks like your plan isn't working." Akasuki finished her spell and smiled. "Oh Jehu, I forgot to tell you that Judai also received some of my powers." Jehu growled louder. "No! This can't happen!" He yelled. "It is happening Jehu. And this will be the last time you'll ever do something to our kingdom!" Jehu stepped back, well he'll be damned if he goes down without a fight. He threw dark energy at the others, giving everything he had. Akasuki simply avoid the attack as she threw ice pins back. Jehu dodged, growling softly. He split his attack into 4 sending a blast to each of them. Akasuki smashed them into a million pieces, smirking as she knew Jehu wouldn't win. Jehu gulped, looking at her with wide eyes. Judai looked at his mother, he saw that she was going to attack him with all she had. But if she did that.. Jehu would die immediately. Jehu looked up at her, closing his eyes as he braced himself for a attack. But as soon Akasuki attacked, it didn't hit Jehu. Instead of him, it attacked Judai who stood fore him. Jehu opened his eyes, looking at Judai confused. "P-prince? Why did you just save me?" "Nobody deserves to die.." He winced as he felt down. Jesse ran to Judai, helping him to stand. "Judai! Judai are you okay?!" Jehu watched him, unable to speak. "Y-yes I'm fine.." Jesse smiled at him, hugging the other. "You did a honorable thing Judai." He smiled. Jehu walked over the Judai, looking at him. "Erm, thanks." Jesse held him tight, looking to the king and queen. "We have to help him!" Akasuki ran to her son, holding him close to her as she shot Jehu a death stare. "Quickly, get some help for him!" She said to Jesse. Jesse nodded, running to get help. Jehu glared back at her. "Don't glare at me! Its not my fault he ran in front of me." "Its your fault in the first place that I attacked!" She hissed. "I never wanted him to jump in front of me!" "Well, its to late for that now!" "What do you want me to do? I can't undo it so just shut up." He said, walking closer to Judai "How can we help him?" Judai opened his eyes, slowly sitting up. "You don't have to, I'm fine" he softly smiled. Jehu nodded at the smaller, looking away from him. Akasuki helped Judai up. "How did you survive son?!" She said as she hugged him. "I guess because I have the half of your power, I could stop it.." He smiled, looking up to Jehu. "I'm glad your not hurt." Jehu blushed, nodding his hand in a small bow. "Thank you prince, I owe you." He said, hating admitting it. "No problem, really.. Now get back to your castle." He smiled. Jehu nodded. "Of course, I suppose its the least I can do." He sighed, glancing at the queen and king, then to Jesse before turning and walking out. "I guess the war is finally over.." Judai smiled, looking up to his parents. 'At least.. I hope so..' Tsukashi nodded at his son. "Yes, we can finally watch over our kingdom in peace."

* * *

Haou stopped walking as he stood for Alexis' castle. "taking over this kingdom without Jehu will be a lot easier." Jehu walked back to the castle to find it empty. He blinked, looking around the castle, but still didn't find who he was looking for. Haou broke the door open and walked in, slaying the guards that ran to him and opened the door to the throne room. Jehu looked at the demons, asking if they'd seen Haou or where he'd gone. But unfortunately, none of them saw him. "We didn't saw them since he left." One demon answered. Jehu sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Where did he go?" "We did saw which way he'd go." Another demon answered. "Well tell me then!" Jehu said, irritated. "He walked to Alexis' castle." Jehu sighed, shaking his head. That dumb shit! He nodded in silent thanks to the demons before walking out and heading to the castle. Haou looked up, staring at the princess and her knight. "What are you doing here intruder?" The princess said. "Just doing what Jehu couldn't in Raenthica." Jehu kept thinking over what might happen to Haou if he was caught, why would he go alone?! "You and which army?" Alexis said as she stood up, her knight standing next to her. "I don't need a army, I can defeat you all alone." He growled, putting his hand on his sword. Jehu kept becoming more stressed the more he thought about it, what if he got himself killed?! Before he knew it he'd started running as fast as his legs would carry him. "Then fight." She said, sitting down. Her knight Fubaki raised his sword as he ran towards Haou, attacking. Jehu panted harshly, looking at the castle in the distance. Haou growled, avoiding the attack as he swung his sword towards Fubaki to fight back. Walking slower then before Jehu approached the castle. Fubaki and Haou kept fighting, until Haou backed away from him. 'How can someone like him be that strong?!' Jehu shoved the doors of the palace open, looking around at the scene before him. Haou dropped his sword as he looked at Jehu. Fubaki took his chance and attacked Haou. "No!" Jehu threw some dark energy at Fubaki, enough to throw him back but not to hurt him. Alexis looked up at the man. "Jehu.. What are you doing here?! If your trying to take over our kingdom like Haou, we'll be ready to take you down!" "I don't want your bloody kingdom! Keep it!" He hissed, grabbing Haou's wrist and dragging him out. When he managed to pull him out of the castle he threw Haou against the wall. "What are you doing?! You could have been killed!" "I was trying to do what you couldn't!" Haou hissed, looking up to Jehu. "If you had gotten killed I would come to hell just to slap you!" He yelled, growling at the slightly smaller man. Haou kept silent, looking down. "What if you died?! Then what would I do?! Look at me!" "Well, I'm still here, aren't I?" He said, keeping his head down. Jehu sighed, his voice softer. "I was scared Haou, scared I was going to lose you." He said, cupping Haou's cheek. "I love you, my Haou." Haou looked up. "You know I do the same." Jehu nodded, smiling slightly but quickly turning it into a smirk before Haou saw, kissing the other. Haou yelped, but kissed him back. Jehu pulled back, taking the mans hand. "Don't you ever be so stupid again, okay?" "No.." A small pout formed, but he soon hided it. Jehu chuckled slightly, walking back with the other, never letting go of his hand. Haou looked up at Jehu. "How did you know I was there?" "The demons told me." He said, looking straight ahead. "Tch.. Betrayers." Haou hissed, kicking a stone on his way. Jehu smirked at him. "I'm their king, not you, they listen to me." He chuckled, slipping an arm around Haou's waist. "Yeah yeah.. You told them you would kill them if they didn't tell you, didn't you?" "Nope, I just asked them and they told me." "Heads are going to roll.." He mumbled, kicking another stone. Jehu laughed, pulling Haou closer with a smirk. "Well I found you didn't I?" "Yeah, with help." He hissed. "Stop bitching." Jehu smirked, pulling Haou even closer, nuzzling the mans neck. "Stop the sweet act Jehu, its not like you." Haou said, pushing him away. "What act?" Jehu asked, slightly offended. "I can be sweet when it suites me." "Yeah, and I'll never be used to it." Haou growled, walking further. "Not my problem." Jehu chuckled, slipping his arms around Haou's waist, pulling him back. "Cut the crap Jehu. Lets just get back to the castle." "Spoil sport." Jehu muttered, hugging Haou before letting him go. Haou walked further, Jehu following him. The gate opened as they walked towards it. Haou gave some demons a death glare before he walked into the castle. Jehu smirked at the others annoyance, finding it amusing. Haou walked over to the window, turning to face Jehu. Jehu was still watching him, never once looking away from his knight. "So, why did you look for me?" He finally said. "I already told you, I love you." He said, folding his arms over his chest. Haou shrugged. "What happened in Raenthica? You look like you have fought." "I lost, you knew I would, to be honest I didn't want to win if you wouldn't be there." "You lost.. But your still here? If you where alone in the castle, they would've killed you." Haou looked up. Jehu nodded. "They we're going to, Judai saved me, god knows why but he did." "The prince saved you..?" Haou couldn't believe it. "Are you telling the truth?" "Go ask him if you don't believe me." Jehu shrugged, walking over to him. "So.. What are you going to do now?" "I'm staying here, with you, in our kingdom." Jehu smirked, slipping his arms around Haou's waist. "Our?" Haou looked up. "Yep, our." Jehu chuckled, leaning down and kissing Haou. Haou closed his eyes, kissing back as he pulled back. "Missed that?" He smirked. "I have." Jehu chuckled, pulling Haou closer as he kissed him again, deeper and more passionate. "Yeah, I see that." Haou smirked. Jehu chuckled. "What about you? Did you miss it Haou?" Haou looked up, saying nothing. You could easily see that he teased Jehu. Jehu looked down at him, raising an eye brow. "Hmm? Not talking?" Haou smirked, staying quiet. Jehu leaning closer so his face was in front of Haou's. "Speak." He grinned, sliding his hands down to rest on the others lower back. "I missed it." Haou answered, not mentioning he missed Jehu. "Aww, didn't you miss me?" Jehu smirked, gently squeezing Haou behind, chuckling. "No." Haou answered coldly. Definitely teasing Jehu as much as he can. Jehu rolled his eyes. "I didn't miss you either." He said, taking his hands away. Haou softly growled, pulling Jehu back. Jehu smirked at him, leaning to flick his tongue on Haou's neck. "Maybe I missed you a little." Haou said, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. "Hmm? What was that? I didn't hear you." Jehu smirked, sliding his tongue up the others neck, nibbling on a spot. Haou moaned softly. "I said that I missed you a little bit." "Just a bit?" Jehu chuckled, biting down on the mans neck, sucking. "Y-yeah a bit.." He softly moaned again. Jehu pulled back slightly to look up at the other. "Stuttering? That's so unlike you Haou." He smirked. "Shut up, you haven't been acting like yourself too this day." He hissed. Jehu chuckled, pulling Haou closer. "Well, they say love change people, correct?" "Maybe with you." Haou said, looking away. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Jehu grinned, kissing along Haou's cheek until he found his lips, licking them before pressing them against him. The two kept kissing until the kiss changed in a lovely passionate kiss, a kiss Haou didn't do often. Jehu almost smiled, holding his Haou close as a small blush tinted his cheeks. Haou pulled back after a moment. "I missed you, Jehu." He said SMILING as he looked down. Jehu put his hands on Haou's cheeks, lifting his head up to look at him. "I missed you too." Haou blushed slightly, wanting to hide it but couldn't It was the first time he actually smiled and blushed in front of someone. Jehu started laughing softly, running a hand through Haou's hair. "I told you I'd make you show emotion Haou." He chuckled. Haou shrugged. "Yeah, looks like you won." Jehu nodded. "Looks like I did." He said, kissing him. "Your kinda cute when you blush." "Shut up." Haou hissed. Jehu just laughed, smirking at the other. Haou hid his face again, cursing himself to blush in front of Jehu. He being cute? No way, he was supposed to be a tough guy! Jehu smirked, running his hand through the soft brown hair. "You're evil and cute, a perfect mix." He grinned. "Stop it Jehu, I'm NOT cute." Haou hissed again. "I said you were evil too." Jehu laughed. "Yeah, and if you wont stop calling me cute, I'll show you with much love how evil I am." "Go for it." Jehu smirked, licking the others cheek with a purr. Haou growled. "Don't feel like it on the moment." Jehu shrugged, looking at the others yellow eyes. "I thought you were gonna kick the demons too for telling me where you were." "Yeah, maybe later." Haou shrugged. Jehu nodded, nuzzling the others neck. "As long as you show your emotion Haou." He chuckled. "Just.. Shut up." Haou said again, looking up to Jehu. "Hmm, no." Jehu smirked, unwinding his arms from Haou's and stepping back slightly. "You like to tease me, don't you?" Haou growled. "You like to tease me, don't you?" Haou growled. "Yeah, and for what?" "Because its amusing." Jehu chuckled, folding his arms over his chest. "Of course.." Haou said, pushing Jehu aside. "I'm going to bed." "Okay." Jehu chuckled, quickly kissing Haou before letting him go. Haou looked once more at Jehu before pushing the door open and walking out. As soon the door closed, you could hear screaming demons from pain and a dark chuckle. Jehu burst out laughing, clutching his sides. "Heard that." Haou said darkly, hard enough for Jehu to hear it before another demon screamed out in pain. Jehu just kept laughing, trying to calm his laughing but with no valid. After some few screams later, Haou entered his room. He laid down on bed and fell asleep pretty fast. Jehu, eventually, stopped laughing, looking through the doors at the demons, feeling slightly sorry for them. With a smirk he walked to Haou's room, slipping in silently, just watching him with a smile, only because he was sleeping would he smile. Haou didn't hear Jehu coming in, he kept sleeping as he snore softly. Jehu chuckled softly, watching the other as he leaned on the wall. Haou turned his head, opening a eye as he looked into the orange eyes watching him. "No private place at all I see." Haou growled. Jehu locked eyes with him. "I couldn't help myself, you actually look peaceful in your sleep." "Leave." Haou said coldly as he buried his face in his pillow. "Fine, spoil sport." Jehu smirked, petting Haou's hair softly before walking out. "Yeah sure.." Haou said softly, falling asleep again. Jehu sighed a bit, going to his own room for some sleep. The hours flew by and both Haou and Jehu where asleep, at least.. Haou was asleep. Haou opened his eyes, he got out of bed and walked to Jehu's room, knocking on the door. "What?" Jehu called, laying back on his bed, eyes closed though he was wide awake. "Cant sleep." Haou said, opening the door. "You were fast asleep before." Jehu said, not moving from his space. "Woke up and cant sleep anymore." Haou said as he gave a yawn. Jehu nodded, opening his eyes. He patted the space next to him. Haou walked to the bed and laid down, closing his eyes. Jehu rolled on his side to face Haou, laying an arm on Haou's waist and nuzzling his hair. Haou felt the warmth, a little smile appeared on his face. 'Night, my king..' He thought as he fell asleep. Jehu breathed the smell of his lover, cuddling him close. He smiled, burying his face in the soft hair. "Night Haou."

* * *

Celi: Judai jumps in front of Jehu just to save him, and Haou asks if he can sleep with Jehu.. Okay much OOCness! But who cares? Its our story!~

Haou: WHAT!? I would never ask that bastard to sleep in his bed.. with him!

Jehu: You did, and damn, you slept like a angel!


	9. Chapter 10

Celi: LAST CHAPTER!~

Judai: Finally..

Celi: Let me introduce you to two persons.. well, no, You'll find out by yourself.

Jehu: Celi and Darky do not own Yu-gi-oh GX.

* * *

6 years passed, and a new miracle happened. This new miracle was called Taylor, the new born child of Akasuki and Tsukashi It was a healthy boy with brown hair and blue eyes. This boy was taking the role of the new king of Raenthica as soon he gets 18, until then the king and queen will still rule. Judai and Jesse where officially engaged to each other, and even Jehu and Haou made something from their life. Jesse enjoyed watching Taylor, his baby brother in-law, and Judai play together. It was surprising how much the brothers looked alike. "Are you enjoying yourself, Jesse?" A familiar person said. Jesse jumped, turning around to them. "Haou! Jehu! Why are you here?!" Haou walked past Jesse, shoving Judai aside and kneel down for Taylor. "So this is going to be the new king? What a small one." He grinned. Judai looked up. "Eh, you grinned!" "Yeah, it seemed like I wasn't that emotionless at all." Haou rolled his eyes, looking back to Taylor. Jesse narrowed his eyes at the man. "Why are you here? You said you wouldn't come back." "Calm down Jesse, we're not here to cause trouble." Jehu said, waving a hand to shut the other up. Haou stood up. "No, we came for other reasons." "Like what?" Jesse asked, still looking at the two sceptically. Haou grinned. " Lilly come over here, meet your fiancee." Jesse almost choked. "F-fiancee?! When the hell was this arranged?!" Judai looked up, smiling. "Yesterday! Taylor and Lilly are getting married when they turn both eighteen!" Jesse blinked. "You never told me." He pouted, looking at the little girl. Jehu smirked at him. "Think of it as an alliance between our kingdoms." "I think they will be a cute couple!" Judai smiled, hugging Lilly and Taylor "Judai, get off my kid.." Haou said, pulling Lilly away. "No fair!" Judai pouted. "Over-protective much." Jesse muttered, walking to Judai Lilly looked up, her eyes meeting the blue eyes of Taylor. She walked over to him and raised her hand. "Hello! I'm princess Lilly and I am 4 years old." She smiled. Taylor blushed, looking away shyly. "I'm Taylor." He mumbled. Jesse smiled at him. "Don't be shy Tay" "Lets be friends!" She smiled, taking Taylor's hand. Taylor blushed more but nodded, holding her hand tight. "S-sure." He giggled, smiling. Haou looked over to the almost fainted Judai. "Eh, everything.. Alright?" "Y-yes! Its just that their so cute together!" Judai answered, picking both kids up. Taylor smiled, hugging his brother. Jesse smiled brightly. "Their adorable!" "Can we please cut the fluffy crap? We only came her to let the two meet. Now we'll go back to our castle." Haou growled, grabbing Lilly away from Judai. Jesse frowned at him. "Don't swear in front of the kids!" He hissed. Jehu rolled his eyes. "Don't care. Jehu, Lilly, lets get back to the castle." Haou said coldly, grabbing their arms. Jehu pulled his arms away from Haou grip, smirking as he slipped it around the brown haired mans waist and walked with them. Judai watched them leaving, hearing some soft voices before he couldn't see or hear them anymore. Jesse looked at Judai, smiling. "I would have never thought they could raise such a cute daughter." "Everything is possible with these two." He laughed, taking the hand of his little brother. "Lets eat, I'm starving!" "As always." Jesse laughed, walking with him. "Not always.." Judai pouted. "Almost always then." Jesse smiled, tugging Judai along. "Come on, I'm starving too."

Haou growled as Lilly threw another ball to her dad. "I'm so sorry daddy!" She yelled, almost crying. "Jehu, why did you have to learn her how to throw a ball this soon..?" Haou asked him irritated. Jehu smirked at him. "Cause I knew it would irritate you, learn to catch and shut up whining." He smirked. "Oii Lilly, why wont you throw some balls to your mean daddy over there?" Haou grinned. "Yes daddy!" She cheered, throwing a ball to Jehu. Jehu smirked, stopping the ball before it hit him. "Not so smart now are you Haou." He chuckled, throwing the ball at Haou. Haou hissed, catching the ball. "I'll always be smarter then you." He said angrily as he threw it twice as hard back. "Calm down honey." Jehu chuckled, using his powers to stop the ball in mid air. "You know you cant hurt me with a tiny ball." Lilly laughed. "Daddy's don't throw balls to each other! Daddy's are nice to each other" She smiled, pushing Haou towards Jehu. "Yeah Haou." Jehu laughed, putting the ball on the floor and wrapping his arms around Haou's waist. "Get lost Jehu." Haou growled. "Be nice honey." Jehu chuckled, pulling the other close. "I said, get. Lost." Haou's voice turned coldly. Jehu chuckled, pressing his lips to Haou's "Don't be so cold." Lilly cheered from the background as Haou looked up. "I'm not cold, not anymore since I have you two in my life." "Whatever." Jehu said, nuzzling Haou's cheek. "Then don't act so cold." "I'm telling you that I'm not cold." Haou hissed. "Well not any more your not." Jehu admired, kissing the man again. "Cause now you're mine."

* * *

Celi: This was the end!

Darky: We hope you enjoyed it.

Judai: And the MUCH lemon. (Too much. )

Celi: Yeah... but who care's? :'D


End file.
